Starlets
by NinjaDinosaurGirl
Summary: Addison Miller is the person every girl wants to be. And her new boyfriend, Justin Bieber, is the guy every boy, no matter how gay they say he is, secretly wants to be. But will a moody best friend, a bitter rival, and a dark secret get in their way?
1. Addison Miller

Addison Miller was the most famous teenager on the planet, don't tell Miley Cyrus though. She was the reason middle school boys across the country were ripping down their Hayden Panettiere shrines and replacing them with her picture. She was the reason millions of girls were dumping their boyfriends because they "couldn't compete with miss perfect". She was the reason people watched _Blondes _every Monday night at eight. As far as everyone was concerned, she was the reason the earth turned. And as far as her new equally famous boyfriend was concerned, she was the reason that . . . well, let's just say more than the sun came up when he saw her every morning. And what Hollywood starlet would be complete without a vicious enemy that was "like, really, really famous, but totally way more inspirational and role modelish than that scum bag" (don't flatter yourself, Miley). Oh yeah, it's not that Miley Cyrus doesn't want to hear that anyone is more famous than her. She just doesn't want to hear that Addison Miller is more famous than her. Ever since Addison's "Don't Be Like That" knocked Miley's "Party in the USA" out of #1, they've hated each other. Well, if I'm being honest, Addison hated Miley way before she even became famous. She used to rip out the Hannah Montana posters out of "Tiger Beat" and draw mustaches and devil horns on them. How do I know all this? I am Addison Miller.


	2. Young Love

"And . . . cut!"

"Woo!" shouted Danni Allison, my costar in _Blondes_, "Done for the day!" Danni was a hyper, wavy haired red head who was nothing like her nerdy, pissy character on the show. She ripped her fake glasses off, tossed them to the side, did a cartwheel, almost crashing into an unsuspecting intern, and then grabbed her coffee (one teaspoon of cinnamon, one teaspoon of milk, and eight tablespoons of sugar) from said intern.

"Whoa!" I laughed, "Danni be careful!" I quickly grabbed one of the lights before it fell over, "You okay?" I shouted at the intern. She nodded quickly, then scurried off.

"Hey!" a sweet voice called, "I got your coffee!"

"Thanks, babe!" I said, grabbing the cup of coffee out of Justin's hands, "You know I don't like to make the interns do it because of Danni."

"Hey!"

"Oh you know I love you!" I shouted to Danni, who had overheard us.

"You're the sweetest thing ever, you know that?" Justin grinned.

I moved closer toward him, "No, you are! What other boyfriend would bring me coffee when he knew I could ask the interns to do it?"

"That's what makes you so sweet!" he insisted, "You're so nice to those girls. I saw you the other day helping Melissa clean up a gross smoothie off the floor," Melissa was one of the interns.

"You're mouth is doing too much talking when it could be doing something else," I leaned in and kissed him. He held me tight against his body, as if he didn't ever want to let go.

"Yeah, yeah, we all love each other here!" an obnoxious, moody girl with straight, dirty blond hair—otherwise known as my best friend Maura—pushed us apart.

"Bitch!" I shouted after her.

"Slut!" she shouted back. Yeah, that's my best friend for you.

Justin shrugged, "Must be that time of the month again."

I shrugged in agreement, "If she interrupts us again, you can flip her off," I took a sip of my coffee and winced.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked, looking concerned.

"Too much cream," I liked my coffee almost black.

"I'm so sorry!" he snatched the cup away from me, "I'll make some more!"

"Make? No Justin, you don't have to run down to your hotel, make me some more coffee, and then run back, just to—" but he was gone.

I sighed. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Excuse me?" asked an intern with a high, yellowish blonde ponytail, who I recognized as the one Danni had almost knocked over, "Do you need anything? I'd be happy to get it for you!"

"No thanks," I sighed.

"Oh. Okay then. Ummm . . . bye," she scurried away, then paused and turned around, "I'm really sorry to bother you, but . . . can I have your autograph?" she held out a little notepad eagerly.

"Oh! Um, sure," I scribbled my signature.

"Thanks so much! I'm a huge fan! But I guess I better get back to work."

"You don't have to! You can sit down if you want!" I needed someone to talk to while I was waiting for Justin.

"Oh! Okay! Thank you! Once again, I'm a huge fan! I watch _Blondes_ every week! I've listened to "Don't Be Like That" a million times! My favorite movie ever is _Hate That I Love You_! You were so amazing as the role of Amelia!"

"Oh . . . well you're . . . good at making coffee," I said, unable to think of a decent compliment.

"Ohmigod, thanks!" she looked like she was about to explode. I figured she would later be tweeting something along the lines of "OMG! Addison Miller said I'm good at making coffee!"

"Um . . . you're welcome?"

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"Actually, you know Danni's usual, right?"

"Yup!"

"I could use one of those," I was glad Danni didn't like a lot of cream.

"Sure thing!" she scurried off, and scurried back with a cup of coffee, "I'm Claire, by the way!"

"Cool. I'm Addie."

"I know!" she scurried off.

I took a sip of my coffee it was sweet and hot and like heaven. I was so tired. Rehearsal today had been such a pain. I had to do my gymnast bit, and Marilynn kept messing up her lines, so we had to do it over and over and over again. My legs hurt like crazy. I stretched out on the bench and relaxed. I was sure it looked childish, lying on bench, but it felt so relaxing. I needed a rest.

"Hey there sleeping beauty."

I opened my eyes, "Oh hi Justin," I sat up.

"Got your coffee," he handed me a cup.

"Oh," I looked from the cup in my hand to the cup in his, "I'm sorry babe, Carol already got me some coffee."

"Carol?"

"She's an intern."

"Oh," he looked slightly disappointed.

"I'm sorry Justin."

"No, it's cool," he threw the cup in the trash.

"No it's not cool. I'm really sorry babe," I looked at him with my big blue eyes, "Really. I don't deserve you!"

"Hey!" he grabbed me by the shoulders, "Don't be like that! It's no big deal. I don't care about some stupid coffee. All I care about is you," he kissed me passionately, holding me tight, his hand slowly moving down toward my butt. I kissed him back just as passionately. I had never had a relationship like this before. He cared about me so much. He worshipped me. We had only been dating a week, and I felt as if he would never leave me. He was committed to me. He wasn't going to dump me the first chance he got. Of course, I had gorgeous wavy blonde hair, gigantic boobs, and a flawless complexion, but I felt that the connection was deeper than that. I somehow got the feeling that he would still like me if I was the pimply, flat chested brunette I had been in junior high.

Suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat and tap their foot, "Maura," I muttered quietly to Justin. I felt him take his hand off my ass and raise his middle finger.

"Excuse me?" said a voice that did not at all sound like Maura's.

We looked up, startled. Standing in front of us was not Maura. It was Pattie Mallet.

"Mom? Shit! I mean sorry! I—" Pattie grabbed him by the arm and briskly stormed off, "Ow, ow, ow!"

He looked back at me with those big brown puppy dog eyes of his. I mouthed "Call me," he nodded.

Once he was gone, I couldn't help but giggle. Justin Bieber had just flipped off his mom. I mean how could you not laugh?

Maura came and sat down next to me. I sighed, "He is so dreamy!"

"Young love. Whoop-dee-doo."

I ignored her. My life was perfect. I was positive nothing could ruin it.

But then I got the first call that night.


	3. The Prank

**Three months later:**

I felt something snap against my face, "Danni! What the hell?"

"It's a snap bracelet!" she giggled, "Snap! Snap! Snap!"

I groaned. I loved Danni, but she was such a spaz. Suddenly, my phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Wassup? It's Jennette! Listen, we found this gigantic spider in the woods outside the studio!"

"I like where this is going. Continue," for everyone who thinks that the alleged rivalry between the Nick kids and the Disney kids is made up, it's so not. I know, because I'm the personal delivery girl for the Nickelodeon kids' pranks. It would be way too suspicious to do it themselves, and since Jennette McCurdy and I are pretty close, they count on me. One major reason why this works is the fact that Maura works as an intern on the set of _Sonny with a Chance_, and I'm "friends" with Emily Osment. I actually find her kind of annoying, but Maura isn't enough when it comes to the Miley-centered pranks, which most of them were.

"We're going to put the spider in a small box filled with packing peanuts. So, do you think that you could get you're friend Maura to 'accidentally' deliver the box to the wrong person—A.K.A., Demi—so then she could see that it was supposed to be for Miley, so she'll give it to an intern at the set Hannah Montana. It's a flawless plan!"

"Okay run it by me one more time."

"So, the spider goes from us, to you, to Maura, to Demi, to a random intern, to Miley, where she reaches into the box, then dies from a spider bite. Or at least gets the shit scared out of her."

"Awesome!"

"Miranda came up with the plan."

"Not surprising," Miranda Cosgrove may seem disgustingly sweet in interviews and on _iCarly_, but if you really got to know her, she was more like her character Megan on _Drake and Josh_.

So I picked the box up from Jennette and gave it to Maura, who then carried out the rest of the plan. Now all I had to do was record Miley's reaction on my phone.

"Hey Em!" I said, strolling onto the set of _Hannah Montana_.

"Hi! We're working on this super fun scene where—"

"Yeah, that's nice," I said, walking away. I had just seen Demi walk onto the set.

"Yeah, they gave me Miley's fan mail again. Could you give this to her?"

"Sure thing," the intern said. She walked over and shoved the package at Miley, "This is for you."

"Ummm, okay," she opened the package, and sifted through the packing peanuts, until the spider suddenly crawled onto her arm. I hid behind a chair and started recording, "Oh my god! Get it off me! Get it off!" she shook her arm violently and swatted at the spider until it fell onto the floor and skittered away.

I laughed and ran out of the studio. I selected all the Nick kids on my contact list, and sent the video. However, while I was looking at my phone, I ran right into someone. I looked up. Justin was grinning, "Maura said I would find you here."

"Well, Maura was correct. Here I am."

"So, watcha been doin'?"

"Watch this video!" he laughed

"Nice, Addie! Listen, are you doing anything tonight?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well, I had something special planned . . . but if you don't wanna—"

"Shut up! Of course I wanna hang with you! I don't have anything to do tonight! So, what did you have planned?"

"Nothing ," he blushed, "Just come by my hotel at 7:00."


	4. Something Special

**Ready to find out what Justin meant when he said he had "something special planned"? Well here it is! (most of you have probably already figured it out). Get ready 4 the most awkward sex scene of your life!**

Justin's P.O.V.

The doorbell rang, "Close your eyes!" I opened the door and led Addie in, "Okay, open!" she opened her eyes, "Surprise!" I had turned off all the lights, and put some candles on the dinner table, where there were two Subway bags. I had really put a lot of effort into our meal. There wasn't a Subway near our hotel, but I knew it was her favorite restaurant, so I had gone out of the way to get her food. Then I went to McDonald's to get something for myself, but then I remembered that Addie didn't like McDonald's and she couldn't stand the smell of their big macs, so I had driven all the way back to Subway to get my food.

"Oh, cool, thanks!" she sat down and took a bite out of her sandwich, then paused.

"Is it okay? Cause if I got the wrong thing, I can go back to Subway and—"

"Oh, shut up, it's exactly what I like," she laughed, "I just normally get a six inch instead of a foot long, but this is better. If I don't eat all of it, I can save it until later. Now shut up, and stop worrying about my food, and let's just enjoy our _special night"_ she raised one eyebrow sexily on the last two words.

She finished her food pretty fast. She decided to save half of her sandwich until later, saying that she couldn't finish it because she was "eager to figure out what the surprise was."

"Come with me," I said. We walked into the bedroom. The floor was scattered with rose petals, and lit by candle light. She smiled, "Finally. I thought you were never going to get to this part. I would've killed myself if you had stalled the whole night by eating Subway."

"So . . . where do we start?"

She giggled, "Well first . . . you can kiss me."

"Okay," I stood there for a moment.

"Now."

"Oh, right."

I kissed her. It probably would've been more romantic if my hands weren't so sweaty. Suddenly, she pushed me onto the bed. Our kissing became more passionate by the second. I figured we should start now. I hesitantly asked, "So . . . is it okay if I take your pants off now?"

"Mm-hm," she muttered between kisses.

"Okay well . . . here I go."

I looked down. Her belt had a bajillion buckles, and my hands were now even more sweaty, "Ummm . . . can I start with your shirt first?"

"You can do whatever you want," she mumbled seductively.

"Okee-Dokee," Oh God, did I just say that?

I pulled off her shirt before I could say anything else stupid. Then I remembered: girls wear bras. Why the hell did my hands have to be so frickin' sweaty? I struggled with the clasp on her bra. On account of my sweaty hands, I couldn't get it undone for the life of me.

"Justin? Do you need some help?" she asked.

"No I got it."

"Oh just let me do it!" she pulled away and, without even touching the clasp, pulled her bra off over her head. Well, that worked too.

Oh. My. God. A question that had been eating me alive for months now was finally answered. Yes, they were real.

Luckily, she took of her pants, too, so I didn't have to deal with her belt buckle with my sweaty hands. Then she took off her panties.

Blood rushed to my face. Some of it rushed somewhere else too.

She giggled, "You're blushing!"

"Am not!" I said defensively, blushing again.

We stood there awkwardly for a while, until she finally asked, "So . . . are you gonna take your clothes off?"

"Ummm . . . yeah . . ." Why the hell had I worn a belt? I pulled my shirt off first. I was so glad I had been working with Taylor Lautner's trainer, because if we had done this months earlier, she would've been officially grossed out by my body.

"Do you want me to help?" she asked seductively.

"Yes."

She took my belt off and pulled down my pants. Then she took off my boxers. I tried to tell if she was impressed or not, but I couldn't catch her reaction, because she immediately started kissing me again, "Did you bring a condom?"

"Ummm . . ." shit! How had I forgotten a condom?

"It's okay," she said, reading my mind, "I brought one."

She reached into her purse and handed me a condom. And then, just moments later, we were doing it.

"Now, you have to tell me if I'm hurting you, okay? Cause I read on this website that the first time can be rough fo—" but she interrupted me with three words.

"Justin, shut up!"

"I'm sorry. It's just . . . well I was nervous as hell and I really want tonight to be perfect, and—" but before I could finish, she interrupted me with three words, different from last time.

"I love you."

**Told you it was gonna be awkward! The ending was so sweet though, wasn't it? Please review! I'll update soon!**


	5. The Next Morning

Addie's P.O.V.

My eyes flickered open. Where was I? Suddenly I realized that my head was resting on Justin's muscular chest, and I was completely naked, as was he. Everything that had happened last night came back to me. It was all so wonderful, so magical, like a fairytale. A beautiful, R rated fairytale.

And then I remembered that brief moment of pain.

Not physical pain, but emotional pain.

But my thoughts were interrupted, as my jeans, lying on the floor, vibrated. I got up, careful not to wake Justin, and grabbed my phone out of my pocket, praying it wasn't my mom calling. But no. It was much worse.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath, "Shit, shit, shit!

I stormed into the bathroom. That little twinge of hurt seemed practically insignificant compared what was happening, "What the hell are you doing? Why are you calling?"

"The same reason I've been calling for the last few months, of course!" although I did not laugh along with him, I could understand why my question sounded stupid. What I was really thinking was _Why now?_ Why the hell did he have to call _now_?

"How the hell did you get my number?"

"Babe? You feeling okay?" I froze. Justin was right outside the door.

"Um, actually, I'm kind of hungry."

"You have half a sandwich in the fridge."

"I don't really want a sandwich. Could you go down and get me some breakfast?"

"Sure thing, baby," he seemed a little concerned. I tried to convince myself that he was worried about _me_, not that he had overheard my conversation. I heard the door to the hotel room close, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bryant, I don't know how you got my number after I changed it. Twice. But you need to listen to me. You dumped me. Back in junior high, when I was the pimply, flat chested drama geek. Now, I'm a super famous hot blonde with an A-list boyfriend, and I'm supposed to believe that you want me back because you 'finally see what an amazing, sweet girl I am', and you 'regret taking advantage of me?'"

"What's so hard to believe? Out of all of the girls in school, I chose you."

"Because you knew I was the only girl desperate enough! And then you dumped me for Madeline Abbott the minute I refused to go to bed with you!"

He paused, "I want you back."

"Well you should've told me when I still cared," I hung up, and burst into tears.

The door opened, "Babe, I got you breakfast."

"I'm not hungry!" I sobbed.

I heard Justin put down the plate and rush in, "Addie!" he said in an alarmed tone, "Are you alright? Did I hurt you last night? I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have done it. I was so busy thinking about myself, so sure that I was ready; it didn't even occur to me that you might not be. Addie, I am so, so sorr—"

"Stop acting like Edward Cullen and kiss me, damn it!" I pushed my lips ferociously against his. It was ridiculous of him to think he had hurt my feelings. But then I remembered that he did. I pulled away abruptly, "I told you I loved you last night."

He smiled, "Yeah. You did."

"You didn't say anything back," I began to sob again.

"Oh Addison," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just—"

"I have to go," I walked swiftly out of the bathroom and started putting on my clothes.

"Addie? Wait!"

I ignored him and walked out into the hotel hallway. Justin's mom came out of her room and saw me walking away angrily, "Addison? What are you doing here so early?" she asked suspiciously. I kept walking. I realized that my jeans were inside out, a fact that Pattie had undoubtedly noticed. Whatever. I didn't care anymore.

It had started raining. Maura had driven me here (Pattie recognized all of my cars all too well). I had no way to get back. I knew Maura's phone would be off. I just stood there in the rain, letting the pain swallow me.

I don't remember when I lost consciousness. All I remember was that one moment, I was standing in the rain, cold and lonely. The next moment, my face was pressed against the cool grass. And the next moment, everything went black.


	6. He Loves Me Not

"Addie? Addie! Are you okay? Babe? Babe, say something!" I shot up. I was in the bed in Justin's hotel room, soaking wet.

"What are you doing? Why am I here?"

"You collapsed. Are you alright?"

"No."

"Stay here baby, I'm going to make some hot chocolate. You must be cold."

He left the room. My phone vibrated. It was lying on the bedside table. Not now, not now, "Hello?"

"Adds! Thank God! I've been trying to get a hold of you forever! People got really concerned when you didn't show up for work! Danni called the studio and asked if I'd seen you and I said no, why, and she told me that you hadn't showed up for work and I started freaking out because, you know, you never miss a day of work and if you do you always let them know ahead of time, you never just ditch, and if Danni was calling me at work I figured it must be a real emergen—"

"He doesn't love me Maura."

"What?"

"He invited me over and we . . . had sex, and I told him I loved him and he doesn't love me back!" I burst into tears. He was no different than Bryant.

Maura paused, "Where are you now?"

"In his hotel room. I passed out in the rain and he found me. He's acting like nothing ever happened."

"I'm coming over," and the line went dead.

I closed my eyes and tried to rest. I awoke later to someone pounding on the door, "Let me in, Bieber!" the door opened, "Who the hell do you think you are? That girl is crazy about you, and you're just a jerk to her."

"I worship Addison. She's my whole world," it was amazing to hear him say that. It was amazing, but not enough.

"Do you love her?" no response, "Then why'd you take her virginity? You can never give that back to her, dude!"

"Addie's a virgin?"

"She _was_!"

"I didn't know that," I had never told him that I was, and he had never asked. I had tried to act like I had "experience" the other night, and my confident act must have fooled him.

"So you thought it was okay to take advantage of her?"

"No, of course not. And I don't see why you're all worked up about it. You never seemed to care about her feelings before," that wasn't true. Maura loved me to bits, she just had a funny way of showing it. But I knew that girl would go to the end of the earth for me. Especially if it involved some ass-kicking.

I suddenly heard a loud _thud_, "Ow! What the hell?"

"Careful Bieber. Wouldn't want to get blood on your designer jeans," she stormed into the bedroom. As soon as she saw me, she rushed over and gave me the kind of hug that only a best friend could give you. The kind that was full of comfort and hate and concern and the kind of love that could never break your heart. "Are you okay hun?"

"That depends," I said, "Did you kick his ass?"

"Hell yeah I did, honey," she chuckled, "Bloody nose and all."

Justin's P.O.V.

I could here everything they were saying. I was agonizing. I had hurt the girl I loved. Or so I thought. Did I really love her? I had been asking myself that question since that first week. I still wasn't sure. And I never should've had sex before I knew for sure. It wasn't fair to her. I had thought I was showing her that I was committed. Little did I know, all I really needed to do was say those three little words. The three little words I wasn't sure if I meant. I deserved what I'd gotten. I was a jerk. I deserved a thousand times worse than a bloody nose.

"Do you want to crash at my place for a while?" I heard Maura asking. This made sense. Addison lived alone, if you didn't count a butler, a maid, and a nanny. Her mom traveled a lot, and Addie's career made it impossible to travel with her. She had a nanny, but she didn't lay down the law like a parent did. Addie didn't have curfews or restrictions. Her mom called to check on her every once in a while, but it was a poor substitute for being there. I felt sorry for Addison at times.

"How about you stay with me?" Addie asked Maura, "I'm definitely not staying in that house alone. A butler, a maid, and a nanny are nice, but no one can comfort me like you can. And I need to be comforted. I've been suffering from so much emotional pain lately," that stung. Had I been hurting her more than I realized? She made it sound like she had been hurting for a long time. I suddenly realized that I hadn't been there for her. Not really. There was only so much I could do through phone calls and texts and visits once every three months. It was a lot like the situation with her mom, I realized with a shock. Addison needed a real relationship, and I couldn't give that to her. It wasn't fair to her.

"That sounds great. I'm sure my mom would be fine with it," Maura and Addie walked out of the bedroom.

"Addie, wait!" I called, "Are we still . . . you know, together."

"I'm not sure how to answer that. I just need some time to myself to think it over."

I would have to settle for that.


	7. Death Hoax

"I'm really sorry, Aubrey. I'm not letting you postpone filming because of me. I really don't mind if you write me out of the script for a few episodes," Aubrey Lee was the director of _Blondes_. I was taking a week off work to rest. I had been working really, really hard for the past month, despite my stress, and it had left me feeling weak. I needed a week to regain my strength—and my confidence.

"Addison, you're the only reason people watch _Blondes_. Without you, our ratings would plummet!"

"Aubrey, just because I'm funny, that doesn't make me the star of the show."

"I know you're not the star. That's why you won an Emmy for best _supporting_ actress. You're what makes the show work. That's the only Emmy that the show's ever even been _nominated _for!"

"But if you postpone filming, you'll have to push back the season premiere, won't you?"

"Listen, Addison, I'm not going to discuss it anymore. The last thing I need is for you to have to take another week off. You rest up, and we'll be waiting for you when you come back," Aubrey hung up. I sighed.

"Ummm . . . Addie? I know this isn't the best time," Maura said hesitantly, "but do you realize that you haven't updated you're Facebook status or been seen in public for three day?"

I sighed, "Another death hoax?"

"Yep. That makes it the second one this year," she handed me a copy of _Us Weekly_, and I began to skim.

"Should I correct anybody?"

"No. it's funny when people think you're dead. Just play along for a few days," I rolled my eyes.

I tried to get some rest. Of course, my phone was ringing off the hook, so it was near impossible. Eventually, I just gave my phone to Maura, telling her not to wake me unless it was someone important. A few hours later, she shook me awake, "Adds, it's your mom," she said, handing me my ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"Fine."

"I read an interesting article in _Us Weekly_ yesterday."

"Oh, the death hoax? You didn't believe it, did you?"

Mom laughed, "Of course not sweetie! If you had really committed suicide, I would know. That's something that Jacqueline would probably tell me about," Jacqueline was the nanny. She called mom every day to let her know how I was doing, "But she did tell me that you're taking a week off work."

"Oh yeah. Are you mad?"

"Of course not. I know you, and I know that you would never skip work without a good reason. Just don't let it become a habit, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too," I felt hollow. Every time I heard those words in the past week, I felt completely empty. Even hearing them from my mom reminded me of what had happened the night I lost my virginity.

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye Mom."

I hung up and felt tears running down my face, "Maura why doesn't he love me?" I asked as she entered the room.

"I don't know honey, I don't know," she was now sitting on my bed hugging me and letting me cry on her shoulder.

"He took my virginity away, Maura. And he didn't love me. Why would he do that if he didn't love me?"

"Because he's a jerk."

"Saying that makes it hurt worse," I sobbed, "It makes me feel like he was _trying_ to take advantage of me!"

"I'm sorry. I won't say anything else. You can just cry all you want. I don't care. If you want to complain about him, I'll listen. If not, I'll just be here. What are friends for, right?"

**The Next Day**

Justin's P.O.V.

"Dude, have you seen this?" Ryan shoved a copy of _Us Weekly_ in my face.

"Um, ever heard of knocking?"

"Just read it!" he flipped to a certain page and handed it to me.

My eyes skimmed over the article, "Oh my God! Ryan, do you know if this is true? I mean, there was a rumor like this about me befor—"

"That was because you didn't tweet for fourteen hours! Look at the facts for her: she hasn't been seen in public for four days. You broke her heart. There's a rumor that she committed suicide. It sort of makes sense. You have to admit it's possible."

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, "I'm going to call her!"

She wasn't picking up her phone. I had to check if this was for real. If it was, I would never be able to live with myself. I suddenly realized that I _did_ love her. So much. If she had killed herself because of _me_ . . . I shuddered at the thought of that.

I knocked hard on the door. The maid, Marisol, answered. I rushed past her without greeting her. I threw open her bedroom door.

"Justin? What are you doing here?"

"I read in Us Weekly that you were . . ."

"Well it's not true," she said rolling her eyes, "obviously."

"You just . . . when you didn't answer your phone, I thought . . ."

She looked at Maura, raising her eyebrows, "You never told me Justin called."

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to him."

"Could you give us a sec?" I snapped at Maura.

"Touchy!" Maura remarked. She looked at Addie, who nodded, "Sure."

"Why would you care if I'm dead anyway?" she asked angrily after Maura left.

"Because," cheesy as it was, I got down on one knee, "I love you Addison Jayma Miller! I've loved you for a long time, and I'm just now realizing it. I love you more than anything."

Tears came to her eyes, "I love you too."

And then the rest of the world melted away, and it was just the two of us, together.


	8. The F Word

I slammed the door and glared at Ryan.

"Dude, what happened?"

"Well she's alive. Have I ever told you what an idiot you are?"

"Yup."

"But . . . she invited me over for a slumber party, so I guess she's not mad at me." I smiled as I remembered our conversation.

"_So . . . I'm not sure if you noticed, but our first time was a little . . . awkward."_

"_Justin, trust me, it might not have seemed like I noticed, but that's why I'm an actress. I definitely noticed."_

"_So . . . do you want to give it another shot?"_

"_Not now. Go to your hotel—"_

"_We can't do it in the hotel room, my mom is already suspicious. She saw you storming out of the hotel room with your pants on inside out and practically had a heart attack."_

"_Sorry, but that's not what I was going to suggest. Go to your hotel room, and pack a change of clothes for tomorrow. You're sleeping over."_

"_Wait . . . isn't Maura sleeping over, too?"_

"_She's a heavy sleeper. We wait till she's in bed and then you come in through the window."_

"_Nice."_

"Dude!" Ryan interrupted my thoughts, "You've got to be kidding me! You are so lucky. I'd give anything to be you right now!"

"it's not the first time we've done it or anything."

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'So Ryan, me and my girlfriend are doing it tonight, do you want to watch?'"

"Do you seriously still say 'doing it'? What, are you like in first grade?"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"How about fucking, screwing, shagging, having sex?"

"Well what if my mom heard?"

"Oh, so if you say 'doing it', she's not going to know what you're talking about? Cause I think she might have a pretty good guess."

"No I mean . . . what if she heard me say the f-word?" I looked around to make sure she wasn't here.

"The 'f-word'? Dude, how old are you? I dare you to say it."

"Dude, it's not like I've never said it _ever_ . . ."

"Then say it."

"Like, right now?"

"I'm gonna leave," he threatened.

"Fine, fine . . . fuck."

"Bravo," Ryan said, clapping sarcastically. "Anyway, now that we're done establishing that you are over the age of ten, dude you really and truly _did_ her? Like, I mean, you're mister 'Oh, hell yes, I'm a virgin,'"

"Yes, Ryan. I . . . I love her."

"Oh," Ryan said sarcastically. "I'm sure. Yeah right. You're just telling yourself that because you think that makes it okay that you banged her."

"No," I said defiantly. "I really do love her."

"Okay, that's great. Now back to the sex. So you like, saw her naked?"

"Dude!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Are her boobs real?"

"There are boundaries you know. I don't just go around telling everyone that my girlfriends boobs are real."

"Aha! So they are! Did you get pictures?"

"Even if I did, do you think I would show you?"

"Aha! So you did get pictures of them?"

"Dude!"

"Okay, fine, don't show me. I'll just go through your phone when you're not around and find them!"

"I didn't get pictures of her fucking boobs, okay!"

"Aha! So you actually say 'fuck' in context!"

"Dude, stop saying 'Aha!' it's really weird!"

"Okay, I'm tired of talking about when you had sex with your hot girlfriend."

"Don't call her hot!"

"Well then I'm tired of talking about when you had sex with your ugly dumbass girlfriend! That better?"

"Don't call her that!"

"Okay, then. Let's stop talking, so you can go fuck your girlfriend."


	9. Caught

**Addison's P.O.V.**

I showered quickly, remembering to shave my legs. Maura was already asleep, and already I was questioning Justin coming over. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. My phone vibrated on the bathroom counter, alerting me that I had a text. It was Justin.

_Hey babe, i'm outside ur window. Plz let me in? xx_

Oh gosh. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I felt nervous. I held my towel up as I rushed to the window. I opened it, and he climbed into my room.

"Hey babe," I said, quickly kissing him on the cheek. "Could you hold on, like two seconds? I like, just got out of the shower." He rolled his eyes.

"Not too long, please?" he begged. "I don't know if I can stand it." I smiled flirtatiously at him, and stepped back in the bathroom. I quickly towel dried my hair so it wasn't dripping wet. Then, I went back into my room. I dashed over and locked my door. I mean, probably no one would wake up and come in here, but I wasn't taking any chances. I walked back over to Justin. I put my hands on his chest and kissed him properly. In doing this, my towel fell to the floor. Justin's eyes bulged. I don't know why, it wasn't like he hadn't ever seen me naked before. I took off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, which fell to the floor and he kicked across the room. I smiled just I sealed my lips to his again. His tongue entered my mouth just as we backed up to lie on the bed. All that was separating me from him was his thin, black Armani boxers. His hands moved over my chest, causing me to groan slightly. He rubbed slightly harder. I moved my lips desperately over his and hurriedly slipped off his boxers. He thrusted into me. It was so different from our first time. Better. I suppressed screams. It was hard to do—nothing could compare to this feeling—but I didn't want anyone to hear us. As we worked into a steady rhythm, the only sounds that filled the room were quiet moans; whispered names. And then suddenly, abruptly, it was over. However, he continued to kiss me, and, considering that we were both still naked, I didn't really want anyone walking in. His kiss was passionate, a reminder of what had just happened. And as his hands, once again, moved over my chest, I sighed heavily into our kiss. Just then, I heard knocking on my door. I froze. "Hide!" I hissed. He ducked behind my bed. I grabbed a nightgown out of my drawer, and threw it on, then opened the door slightly, peeking out. I was slightly relieved, and slightly horrified. It was Maura. At least it wasn't Jacqueline.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" she demanded. "I could hear you guys having sex from the guestroom." My eyes widened.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Maura." I stammered.

"Yeah you do. 'More, Justin . . . oh baby, oh, OH . . ." she said mockingly.

"Excuse me?" I asked, seemingly clueless

"Seriously Addison? Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean that he has to bang you while I'm sleeping over!"

"Maura," I sighed, "I really don't know what you're talking about. You must've been dreaming."

"Why the hell would I be dreaming about Justin Bieber fucking you? Come on, Addie, I know you're a good actress, but do you really expect me to believe that."

"Yes. Justin hasn't been here since this morning. Go back to sleep."

"Then why are his jeans and his boxers lying on the floor?"

"I-er-um . . . how do you know they're his?" it was the stupidest excuse ever. I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh, for Pete's sake," she said angrily stomping past me to the middle of my room. "Justin, I know that you're in here," she called.

"No I'm not!" he called. He was such an idiot.

"If you don't come out here and put some clothes on I'm going to come back behind the bed to prove myself right, and I really don't think that you or Addison would appreciate that."

I handed him his pants, and he came out from behind the bed with them on. Maura smirked. "Now do you still expect me to believe I imagined you two having sex?"

"How do you know that's what we were doing?" Justin asked defiantly.

"Wow. Just wow." Maura walked out finally.

"So . . ." Justin began, "Should we pick up where we left off?"

I sighed, "You are such an idiot." I said, shaking my head.

I stormed off after Maura. "Dude, what the fuck?" I screamed.

She turned around, "I could ask you the same thing. What the fuck possessed you to have sex with Justin when I'm sleeping in the next room?"

"What the fuck possessed you to walk in on us?"

"I knocked first!"

"Would you have knocked if the door was unlocked?"

"Well . . . I did try to open the door before I found out it was locked . . ."

"You ruin everything!" I sobbed. I was embarrassed to the point of tears.

"You think you can make me feel guilty with fake crying. Please."

"I'm not faking it!" I screamed hysterically.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"I don't see why you have to rub your sex life in my face; you know I'm a virgin!"

"Oh my God Maura, you are so self centered! The last thing on my mind was making you jealous!" I spat.

"Please? Me? Jealous of you because you're current boyfriend hasn't hit puberty yet and you're only other boyfriend only dated you just because he thought you were the only girl desperate enough to sleep with him?"

Oh she was not bringing _that_ up, "Shut up!" I shoved her hard, "You swore you would never mention that again! And trust me, I've seen Justin's balls, he has hit puberty." I smirked.

"Oh, it seems like you've done a lot more than see them!" she slammed the door to the guestroom loudly. So loudly in fact, that, although she had slept through us screaming at each other, Jacqueline woke up.


	10. Goodbye

"Addison?" Jacqueline's voice called, half asleep.

I rushed into my room, "Justin, get out!"

"What?"

"Jacqueline's up, get out!" I threw his shirt at him and opened the window. Luckily, he got out fast. I closed it quietly, and got in my bed. I could hear her footsteps getting closer. I could see Justin pulling out of my driveway in his range rover from the window. Get out fast, get out fast, get out fast, I prayed. His car vanished from my sight a split second before the door creaked opened.

"Addison?" I didn't answer, praying she would think I was asleep. It worked. The door closed, and my heart resumed beating.

As embarrassing and stressful and eventful as that had been, I didn't regret having Justin come "sleep over". ;)

* * *

All good things must come to an end, and this was one of them.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I said to Justin as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you even more, babe," he said before he pressed his lips to my cheek. I turned my face towards his and closed the space between our mouths. His lips moved slowly and passionately over mine. He lowered his hands to my butt as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. His tongue massaged mine. As he was kissing me like this, I remembered that this was the last time for about a month that I would get to see him. Feel him kissing me, wanting me, loving me. And I loved him. Gosh, this would be a hard goodbye. After not long enough, we broke apart. He embraced me one final time, and whispered "I love you," in my ear. As he walked out of my house, I felt actual tears welling up in my eyes. At least now that Maura and I had made up I would have her to cry to. Sure, she would always think of Justin as "that kid who fucked Addison," after recent events, but she would understand me missing him. I mean, even though he would only be touring the US for a month, that month would be so painful . . .

**I know, short chapter. My BFF Brina wrote the goodbye scene! what do u think? Review! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	11. Drunk

"So, are you coming? Okay, great. See ya there." Justin was coming back from his tour today, Maura and I—Justin's friend Ryan—were visiting Atlanta, and we were throwing him a party. Like, the kind of parties that usually only exist in high school movies. Like get drunk, have sex, trash the house kind of a party. I had even convinced goody two shoes Caitlin to come. It was gonna be epic. Maura was obviously coming too, which I hoped wouldn't be awkward, considering the last time they saw each other . . .

I was in charge of the guest list. I was calling people to find out if they could come. Ryan was helping out with the party too . . . well really, he was just staring at my boobs and thinking of ways to get Pattie out of the house. It wasn't coming along too well. If you want an idea of how bad his ideas were, the best one was hitting her with his car. The other ones had to do with freeing zoo animals or paying a Justin Bieber look alike to jump off a building. I wonder if his mother drank when she was pregnant with him.

"So, what if we pay him to jump off a bridge instead of a building? Would that work?"

"Pattie's not that stupid. She's gonna know it's not Justin. Even if she didn't, it's still a really stupid idea."

"So . . . what if we go with the other plan, but free an elephant instead of a tiger?"

"Ryan, I don't care if it's a unicorn, we are not going to free a zoo animal so it can attack Pattie. We like Pattie. We don't want her to die, we just want her out of the house." I swear, it was like talking to a five year old.

"What if I told you I knew someone who could bring people back from the dead?"

"Right."

"No seriously! It worked on my fish! And then—"

"I'm sure it did." His eyes drifted back down to my tits. I rolled my eyes. "Ryan, when I said 'Please be helpful and come up with ways to get Pattie out of the house,' that wasn't code for an open invitation to stare at my breasts. Just, like FYI."

"- like, I had already flushed him down the toilet, but then I SAW him. As in, THE NEXT DAY—"

"Do you hear yourself talk? Or me talk? Or like, anyone talk?" Was he seriously staring at my chest again? For real?

"Uhmmmm . . . my fish . . . Justin's really lucky."

"Wait, what?"

"Cause you have really nice tits. Yeah, you and Caitlin…..Justin sure knows how to pick 'em . . ."

"What? Ryan, focus!" What the HELL? Was he HIGH off some Canadian mushroom?

"Ryan, whatever you're on, you're supposed to save it for the party."

"I'M NOT HIGH!" he screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No, my fish was the only one drinking . . . not me . . . just Mr. Swimmy . . . I told him not to . . . he's a bad fish. Bad, bad fish."

"Ryan?"

"Mhhhmmmhmm, Addie baaaaaaabbbee?"

"Yeah, come here." I wanted to check his breath to really see if he had been drinking.

"No," he said as he fell forward slightly.

"Ryan Butler. Come over here." He finally did, and his breath REEKED of alcohol. What the fuck? Who the hell gets drunk at like two in the afternoon? "Okay, you should go lay down. I'll come check on you later."

"Come with me pretty girl," he slurred. "I'll do you so much harder than that Bieber kid . . ." I reminded myself that he was drunk.

"Let's not do anything that we'll regret later," I said, knowing that he wouldn't listen or understand. I watched as he staggered over to the couch.

I pulled out my phone and texted Justin.

Justin u so owe me for making me babysit Ryan. U kno he's drunk?

He texted back.

What the hell? Its like, the middle of the day!

Since I was pissed at Ryan for getting drunk, I decided to make Ryan regret it.

U kno wat he said 2 me? "ill so much harder than that Bieber kid"

Okay, so it wasn't like Ryan had said that knowingly, but it was still slightly weird…..

don't mind him. he gets drunk easily. but that makes me mad…who left him with u?

i think that he just kinda like, drank everything alcoholic in the hotel mini bar and stumbled over here…..

where are caitlin and Christian? Go drop Ryan back at his room and chill with them until i get back. I'm on my way.

somehow I think leaving him alone in the hotel room is a bad idea . . . I'll drop him off with Maura, she's responsible.

Why r u gonna leave him w/ Maura?

I don't wanna deal w/ him. hes obnoxious when he's drunk. Actually, hes obnoxious when hes sober 2

So your gonna let Maura deal w/ him? 

Yup.

What makes u think Maura wants 2 deal w/ him? wont she wanna hang out w/ u guys?

No.

Ok, so it was slightly mean of me to leave him with Maura. But she told me that she thought he was hot anyway . . . maybe she wouldn't mind. Okay, of course she would probably mind, but whatever.

"C'mon Ryan, field trip!" I said while pulling him up from the couch by the hand.

"As long as I'm with you baby," he said, still stringing his words together. We walked, well, I walked and Ryan stumbled, to Maura's hotel room. I knocked on the door. She opened it.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey, Maura? Can I-er—talk to you?"

"Sure! Oh hey Ryan," she noted as we entered. I pulled her to the side as Ryan fell onto the couch."

"Yeah, so he's . . . a little drunk, I don't know if you can tell, aannndd . . . I already babysat him for like an hour . . ." I explained. "So could you please just . . . ?"

"Watch him?"

"Yeah, please? All he's done for the past hour was stare at my boobs and tell me about his dead fish."

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't know."

"I guess…but you owe me!"

"Yeah, thanks! Bye!" I said, rushing out the door before she could change her mind.


	12. Celebration

**Okay, so if you're thinking this is the party chapter, its not. It was really hard to come up with a name for this chapter, but I think "Celebration" is a pretty good fit. A little background information in case u don't get it: Justin reunites with Addie, so they have they're own little private celebration. And let's just say they aren't the only ones . . .**

**Anyway, the party chapter's coming next. Now I'll shut up so you can read.**

I was sitting in my hotel room on Facebook with Maura when Justin knocked on the door. I knew who was knocking because Justin sent me a text—

Hey babe! I'm back 

I rushed to the door, threw it open and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh, I missed you!" I said before pushing my lips to his. I heard Maura.

"Well, see ya later! It's been real, but I don't really feel like vomiting the entire contents of my stomach out tonight." Then I heard the door shut. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he secured me by placing both of his hands under my butt. He sat me down on the bed and continued to kiss me, but then suddenly broke away from me with a grin.

"What?" I asked. "You don't want to kiss me?"

"Of course I do," he assured me. "I just want to look at you for a second! Gosh, you got even more beautiful!" I smiled before returning my lips to his. I wrapped my arms tightly around him as if I was scared that he would leave again at any second. When we finally broke apart, he was quick to say something.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Addison," he said.

"Oh, I think I do because I missed you more!" He shook his head solemnly.

"That's not possible."

"Sleep over tonight," I demanded.

"I think somehow that my mom would notice. And Kenny and Scooter . . ."

"Oh, just say that you're crashing in Ryan's room. I promise, he'll be too hungover to even notice that you aren't there." He pretended to think about it.

"Okay. I guess it wouldn't be THAT bad to sleep over with you," he said sarcastically. He whipped out his iPhone and quickly texted his mom. Then, he leaned over me as his lips moved on mine. He broke away from my lips and stripped my light t-shirt off. He trailed light kisses from my cheek . . . down my neck . . . across my collarbone . . . over my chest. After his shirt ended up somewhere with the rest of my clothes, I tugged off his mesh basketball shorts so we could start our night . . .

The next morning, I woke up to find that Justin was already up and "making breakfast", or, ordering room service. The first thing he asked me about was the party.

"So how's the party planning coming along? Did you figure out a way to get my mom out of the house yet?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ryan was in charge of that. He made a list." I handed him a notepad.

-Release tiger from zoo to eat Pattie.

-Release elephant from zoo to trample Pattie.

-Pay a Justin Bieber look alike to jump off a building to distract Pattie.

-Hit Pattie with Addison's rental car.

-I want a car like Addison's rental car.

-Addison's rental car is hot.

-Addison is hot.

-Have sex with Addison.

-Justin will never know.

-Introduce Addison to my fish.

He had drawn pictures in the margins. Most of the pictures involved either my name followed by a plus sign and his name in a heart, or his fish.

Justin looked appalled. It occurred to me that I could've mentioned that that had happened while Ryan was drunk . . .

"I'm gonna murder that kid!"

"I would enjoy that very much. And don't forget that comment he made about how he 'could do me so much harder than that Bieber kid.'"

"You know what? I'm gonna go over there right now and kick his ass!"

"Aw, come on, not now, that wouldn't be any fun. And he was drunk."

"Yeah, well I kinda figured that part out. 'Introduce Addison to my fish'?"

"But we do need to get him back for getting drunk. How about we show him the list at the most awkward moment possible moment? The punishment fits the crime."

"I totally agree. Let's make out."

"Not now. I wanna wake Maura up, or else she'll never get out of bed."

He groaned, "Fine, let's go," he said, heading toward the door.

"Ummm . . . Justin? Shouldn't I get some clothes on first?"

"Oh, right."

Once I was dressed decently, I headed across the hotel hallway and heard giggling. Apparently Maura was up. I seriously considered heading back to my room and making out with Justin, but I rapped on the door anyway.

"You get it!" I heard Maura shriek. "I'm in a bra!"

I was very confused. Well, not confused, really, more like I wished I was confused. I really did not want to know what was going on in that room, but I was afraid I knew perfectly well what was going on.

What was even worse, Ryan answered the door. Oh my God, my best friend did not just lose her virginity to a guy who was hungover.

Justin came up behind me. He stopped dead in his tracks, "Dude . . . are you wearing lipstick?"

"Ummm . . ." sure enough, that was the same shade that Maura had picked out the other day at the mall.

"OhmiGod, were you guys having . . ." I couldn't bring myself to finish.

"No! Oh God, no! We were just making out!"

"Then why is her shirt off?" I demanded. Okay, I was acting like Maura that night she walked in on us. But it was a little different. I was having sex with my boyfriend of three months. Maura was giving up her virginity to a hungover guy she met yesterday.

"She was . . . entertaining me. She's a very good hostess."

Maura came to the door, now with a shirt on. "Relax Addison, we weren't having sex."

I was still pretty pissed. I grabbed the notepad out of my pocket, "Ryan, you might wanna see this." I threw the notepad at him. Maura picked it up. I couldn't help but smile. It was funny seeing Maura getting angry at people.

"Dude! What the hell?"

"Maura, like, honestly I have absolutely no memory of writing this. At all."

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Well, remember how I was drunk earlier?"

"How could I forget?"

"I guess I wrote it then . . ." Justin and I kind of watched this back-and-forth, enjoying every minute of it.

"Don't worry Maura, I was pissed too when I read it," assured Justin.

"Thanks man," said Ryan sarcastically.

"Anytime. So what, exactly, _were _you guys doing in there?"

"Ummmm . . . hang on my phone's ringing," said Ryan nervously.

"No it's not," said Justin matter-of-factly.

"It's a little late to try to come up with excuses," I supplied. "We already heard the whole 'Ryan get it! I don't have a shirt on' thing. And if you weren't having sex then . . ."

"Well . . . she was just . . ."

"I was in here with my shirt off. That's more than you need to know. Bye!" said Maura; pulling Ryan in the room as she shut the door.

"Well that was . . ." I said.

". . . interesting . . ." Justin finished for me. "By the way, how come you never just hang around with your shirt off for no reason in front of me."

"Excuse me?"

"Just asking."

"Because you've never asked. But now that you bring it up . . ."

And with that, I pulled him back into the hotel room.

**Just to clarify, Ryan and Maura didn't have sex. They may in later chapters . . . tell me what you guys think. Should they have sex or not? I've already made up my mind (I'm not telling u what I picked) but I still wanna hear your opinions.**


	13. The Best Night Ever

**Yay! Party Chapter! Get ready!**

We were all in my hotel room getting ready for the party. Well, when I say we I mean me, Maura, Caitlin, and some of Caitlin's other friends. Caitlin and I had actually become pretty good friends despite her being Justin's ex. All of her friends, and well, her for that matter, were all really southern. In every sense of the word. They were from Georgia, had heavy southern accents, and evidently loved country music. They had someone's iPod plugged into a speaker system as we got ready. It was playing "Big Green Tractor" by Jason Aldean. I had heard it before, but Justin's music was more my style. My hotel room currently smelled strongly of new shoes, burned hair, lip gloss, body spray, self tanner, and what I was pretty sure was Nair. One of Caitlin's friends was curling my hair with a pink leopard print curling iron. None of them were making a big deal that I was on a TV show, a fact that I was very happy about. I was going to be wearing a navy Juicy tube top with some glitter accents and a pair of white Hollister shorts. Maura was planning on wearing a leather mini skirt accompanied by a see thru long sleeve billowy hot pink blouse. Despite my pestering her to cover up at least a little, she was only going to wear a plunging, lacy black bra underneath. Her style was very different from mine. Or anyone else's really. She was truly her own person. I looked across the room to see her straightening her hair till it practically showed her reflection with a light blue Chi straightener. I looked around for Caitlin to observe her outfit. She was wearing short (and I mean SHORT) jean shorts with frayed edges and a high necked sleeveless purple blouse. She had her hair styled in a tight, high bun. A few of the other girls had similarly styled blowouts. Everyone was talking about how much fun we were going to have . . . drinking, dancing, dancing with boys, _grinding _on boys…I was a little nervous to be honest. And somehow we were going to get nearly 100 people into Justin's house without anyone noticing . . . At least Justin's mom had decided to spend the night over with Sandi, Caitlin's mom, who currently thought that she was at her best friend Payton's house. And Payton's mom thought that Payton was at Caitlin's house. When in reality they had conjured up some plan to make it seem like they had both been where they were supposed to be and hadn't been out partying and drinking all night like they were going to be. They had actually gone over their plan to everyone, but it didn't make sense to me at all. I looked across the room to Maura again. She was now applying cat-eye style dark black eyeliner and lots of glitter on her eyelids. The other girls in here were all putting on a ridiculous amount of makeup too, so I guessed she would at least blend in, in that regard at least. Peyton was wearing jeggings and a yellow tunic thing. She had on brand new black strappy sandals, which I had no idea how she was supposed to dance in, considering how high the heels were. Her hair was curled and she had on a ton of makeup, just like everyone else. Caitlin's friend Caroline was dressed more casually—she was wearing jean shorts and a v-neck t-shirt, and had her hair tied up in an extremely high ponytail. Since we had finished filming the second season of Blondes, Danni had been able to fly down too, and was dressed from head to toe in red, matching her fiery hair. Danni was older than most of the girls coming—I was one of the youngest members of the cast—so she, unlike the rest of us, didn't have to come up with an insane excuse about where she was going to be that night, since she was eighteen and lived by herself. Well, actually, Maura and I didn't have to come up with an excuse because we were in Atlanta by ourselves, though Maura did have to go through a lot to convince her mom into letting her come with me to Atlanta. She was suspicious that Maura wanted to go to Atlanta to visit my boyfriend, and I didn't blame her. Maura had never been too fond of Justin, even before she caught us . . . you know. Danni was starting to make my eyes hurt whenever I looked at her. It was like staring straight at the sun, but if the sun was wearing a red halter dress, red flats with buckles, bright red lipstick, and had red hair. Like I said she had on a lot of red. I hoped she didn't get stabbed or anything at the party, because no one would be able to tell, as the blood would blend in perfectly. We were almost ready to go out the door. To avoid suspicion, everyone was supposed to be coming at different times, and, so the neighbors wouldn't see a million cars in the street and find out about the party, most people were either taking a cab or carpooling. Maura slid in the driver's seat of her rental car, a ford minivan, I got shotgun, Peyton and Caitlin sat in the middle row, and Caroline and Danni squeezed in the back. We parked in Justin's four-car garage, where he had told us to park. He wanted as many cars concealed as possible, so we wouldn't call attention to ourselves. We piled out of the car and went inside. We were some of the first people there—the only other people were Ryan, Chaz, Justin, and a few other guys I didn't recognize. They were in the living room watching _The Hangover_ and waiting for more people to arrive. Like I said, we couldn't all come at one time, so everyone was arriving gradually as not to attract attention. When the movie was over we started watching _Kourtney and Khloe Take Miami_ (the girls and I had gained control of the remote). After a while, we abandoned the TV as more people started arriving. Then it turned into a real party. I got the beer out of the trunk of Maura's car (Justin obviously couldn't keep it in the house in case Pattie found it). We got out someone's iPod speakers and picked a few random volunteers to take turns DJ-ing. After dancing to four songs in a row, Justin and I took a break and got a beer.

"Addison, this is awesome! You are the best party planner ever!"

"Aw, come on, you have to admit, you helped too."

"I was on tour the whole time it was being planned!"

I laughed, "Not the whole time!"

"Well most of the time." He said smugly, "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

I didn't respond, because at that moment, "Calabria 2006" started playing, "Hold on, I need to dance to this!"

I joined Maura on the dance floor and started moving my hips in circular motions. A crowd—made up mostly of boys—formed around us, clapping in time to the beat. Maura vanished right after the song, and I didn't try to follow her, because I was going to get a second can of beer. I got another one for Justin.

"Do you want to go upstairs and make out in my bedroom?" was the first thing he said to me.

I shrugged, "Sure!"

He started to open the bedroom door, when we heard a cry of, "Holy shit!" Justin slammed the door immediately.

"What is it?" I asked, "Who was in there?"

"Ummm . . . this room's occupied, let's find somewhere else to—"

"_Justin,_" I said, "_Who's in there?_"

"No one!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine then. If there's no one in there, why can't we go in?"

"Ummm . . . termites. My room is being fumigated."

"I'm sure it is." I said, opening the door. Maura screamed.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, "Maura, I hope you don't expect me to believe that you weren't having sex this time!"

"Well, I figure it was better if we did it before Ryan got drunk!" she said scrambling to get clothes on.

One look at Ryan, and it was clear she was lying. "Oh, my God, Maura, you met him two days ago!"

"So? You and Justin have sex all the time!" Ryan butted in, slurring his words together.

"Shut up, Ryan!" Justin snapped.

"I just gotta say something—she is really good!" he said, gesturing toward Maura.

"Dude!" Justin looked disgusted.

"No, I mean it! You think your girlfriend's good? I'd bet you anything that Maura is, like ten times—"

"I don't want to hear about it!" I shouted, cutting him off.

"Relax Addison, I'm sure your good, I just think Maura is probably better." Ryan said in a voice that I think was supposed to be sympathetic.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed. "Does it seem like I care about that right now?"

Maura glared at me, "Why the hell are you in here anyway?"

"Ummm . . . well it is my room," Justin muttered.

Maura looked appalled, "What? Ryan, why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged, "I forgot."

"You are such an idiot!"

"I don't see what the big deal is!"

"Oh you don't, do you? Well, where do I begin? Let's start with . . ." I closed the door so I wouldn't hear them bicker like a married couple, and went downstairs to get another beer.

I found Caitlin sitting on the couch in Justin's living room. "Beer?" I asked, offering her a can.

She shook her head, "No thanks."

"I'll take it!" Caroline called, stumbling into the living room.

"Caroline, I don't think that's a good idea, you've already had like, four." Caitlin said annoyingly.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go find one of Justin's Canadian friends to go have sex with." She giggled drunkenly.

I rolled my eyes, and opened my fourth can of beer.

"Caroline, your drunk, that's not a wise choice!" Caitlin called after her.

"C'mon Caitlin, lighten up!" I giggled, offering her another can of beer.

"I will not! Someone needs to drive y'all home."

"Stop acting so responsible! You're such a buzz kill!" I opened my fifth can of beer.

"Addison, you can drink all you want, but I am actually going to acknowledge drinking laws."

"Those laws are so stupid though!" I laughed drunkenly.

"Like I said, you can drink all you want. But if you _are_ going to drink, you won't be able to drive back to the hotel! I think at least one of us should stay sober!"

"Listen, Caitlin, I get how you want to play designated driver and all, but it's not really necessary. If we get too drunk we can always just sleep over here!" wow. I was really getting drunk. I downed a sixth can of beer.

"Maybe you can, but he's not my boyfriend anymore."

"So? I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you joined us for a threesome." Did I really say that? Oh God.

"Addison! Ew!"

"What? Don't tell me you're still a virgin!" Okay, that was a stupid question. But keep in mind, I was drunk.

"Of course I am!"

"WHOA! My mind is blown! . . . Ow!" I fell off the couch, and giggled.

"Addison, you really need to stop drinking."

"Don't tell me what to do!" I shouted, and then staggered into the kitchen to get another beer.

I think some other stuff happened, but I was really drunk at that point, so I don't remember any of it.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the couch with Caroline and some Canadian guy who she had sex with. The reason I knew that she had was because the guy was telling me about it.

"So yeah, she didn't remember my name, but she knew I was Canadian, so she just called me Canada. . ."

"I like the way you talk!" Caroline exclaimed, "SAY MORE WORDS!"

". . . and it sounded like the national anthem when we were fucking!"

"That's nice." I mumbled, trying to tune him out.

"I fucked her on my hockey bag! It doesn't get more Canadian than that!"

"Great," I said moving away from them.

"Oh my God! Everyone is so drunk!" Caitlin said, walking up from behind me. "I just listened to Ryan tell me a story about his magic fish who rose from the dead, Danni talk about how awesome it would be if they could genetically engineer manatees to fit in a fish bowl, and some Canadian guy tell me how he had sex with Caroline on his hockey bag."

"Oh yeah I met that guy. He seems nice." I said sarcastically.

Just then, Caitlin's phone rang. "Hello?" her face suddenly went white. "Mom?"

**Thanks for reading! I got a lot of my inspiration from Texts From Last Night. Also, my best friend Brina wrote some of the top paragraph.**


	14. The Worst Night Ever

**Okay, sorry this update took so long. I'm sorry to tell you, that since school has started (for me at least), updates are going to take awhile. Maybe . . . once a week at best? Sorry, I know it sucks, but between school and homework, I won't have time to write during the week. And, let's face it, I can't exactly write this story on a school computer.**

**And also, I'd like to thank TaylorLautnerLover1, who actually reviews my stories. When I check my e-mail and see that I have new reviews, it makes me smile. And hopefully, this shout out will make you smile. Not just a regular smile like this :). A great big smile like this :D! Lol.**

"Ummm . . . when I said that Peyton and I were sleeping over together, I meant that we were both sleeping over in Addison's hotel room . . . uh, no you can't talk to Addison because she's already asleep." Caitlin lied. "Ummm . . . Peyton's asleep too, we were all asleep, but I woke up when my phone rang." Caitlin was pretty decent at lying. Not as good as I was, but I was drunk, so I doubted I could've made the situation better.

Caitlin hung up, "We need to get to the hotel, fast! They're coming to check on us!"

"How do you know that?" Peyton asked, appearing out of nowhere behind me. Peyton was only tipsy, nowhere near as drunk as Caroline and I were.

"I don't, but I can tell. Now are we really going to take our chances? Stay here, I'll go find Caroline!" she ran off. Caitlin eventually found her on the dance floor grinding on Canada (remember, the guy she had sex with?).

We all piled in Maura's minivan. Caitlin drove, of course, and Peyton got shotgun, Danni and Caroline sat in the middle row, and I was stuck in the back with Maura and Ryan. Oh yeah, we were driving Ryan to the hotel too, because all the people who he had driven with to the party were drunk, although I doubt they were as drunk as him.

Ryan was staring at me in a really creepy way. He finally said, "You look really good naked." I looked down at myself. Oh thank god, I was wearing clothes. If Ryan ever really _did_ see me naked, I would probably kill myself. Or kill him. Well, that is, if Justin didn't kill him first.

Caitlin's P.O.V.

I locked Caroline, Addison, and Peyton in the bedroom of Addison's suite. Addie and Caroline were too drunk to unlock it and hopefully Peyton wouldn't try. Maura and Danni were in their hotel rooms, and I'm pretty sure Ryan was in Maura's room. Luckily, I had packed a suitcase so it would look like I was actually having a sleep over. I grabbed some pajamas and put them on, but I still looked way too dressed up for a sleep over. I messed my hair up and tied it in the messiest bun I could manage, and washed all the makeup off my face. Then I heard the door bell ring. I opened the door and saw my mom, Peyton's mom, and Pattie.

I pretended to be confused, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh! Well . . ." Pattie started. I could tell they were surprised that I was where I had said I was. No doubt they had thought we had been out partying all night. Which we had been.

"We were just wondering if Caroline was here." My mom finished. "Her mom called me and told me that she snuck out. She sounded really worried."

"Oh . . . yeah, she's here. I thought she had told her mom, but I guess not." I lied. "Maybe she thought her mom wouldn't want her coming here, since she hasn't met Addison." I suggested.

"Yeah . . . maybe." Pattie looked around behind me, looking for any trace that there had been a party here. Now I understood. They thought the party was here.

"Well, now that we know that Caroline's here," Peyton's mom began. _Please don't take her home,_ I prayed silently. It would totally ruin our cover if they saw Caroline, as drunk as she was, "we can call her mother and tell her not to worry. We'll let her stay here, she's probably asleep." I let out an internal sigh of relief.

As soon as they left, I dialed Justin. "Caitlin? Where the hell are you?"

"In Addison's hotel room. My mom called . . . well, it's a long story, but everything's okay now. I think you should shut down the party, just in case. After you do that, get over here."

Justin's P.O.V.

After I had climbed up on the balcony, (thank God Addison's suite was only on the second floor) I tapped on the sliding glass door. Caitlin turned and shrieked. Maybe I had overdone it a little, dressing all in black. "Relax," I said, pulling off my ski mask (yes, ski mask), "It's just me."

"Justin! You look like a burglar. Why do you have to be such a drama queen?" Caitlin scolded.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, I can't exactly waltz in the hotel lobby at four in the morning, can I?"

"Well at least you're here. Addison's in the bathroom."

I opened the bathroom door. Addison was puking into the toilet, "Are you okay, babe?" I asked. She moaned in response.

I held up her hair as she continued to vomit, "I feel like crap," she slurred, wiping her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I shouldn't have let you get so drunk."

"Hey Justin?" Caitlin poked her head into the bathroom. "We're going to hang out in Maura's room, okay?"

Addison shook her head, "Bad idea. Ryan's in there. Try Danni's room."

"Okay. We'll . . . leave you two alone."

Addison's P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered opened. I was sitting in a hotel bed with Justin, both of us naked. Whoa, déjà vu, much? Except the last time this happened, I didn't have a killer hangover. I groaned, pulling on clothes.

"I don't think there was anybody at that party who wasn't drunk," I said, walking into the kitchen.

"I wasn't!" Caitlin sing-songed annoyingly, skipping into the room. Yes, skipping.

"For the love of God, Caitlin, shut the fuck up!" Justin moaned, coming out of the bedroom.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"3:00. Why?" Caitlin said. God, her voice was annoying.

"Caitlin, could you do me a favor and not talk?" I asked, "Go in Danni's room or something."

"Danni's just as hung over as you are!" Caitlin snapped.

"Then go somewhere else, I don't care, just as long as I don't have to hear your voice."

"Well where do you want me to go?" she demanded, getting fed up.

"Try Ryan's room." Justin said, "He's not in there, he spent the night with Maura."

The mention of Ryan's name triggered something. It was a memory of last night.

_I was barely aware of what I was doing. I remember shot after shot of vodka going into my mouth. I remember grinding on any boy within twenty feet of me, and I think some girls even. I remember stumbling up the stairs. I remember opening the door to Justin's room. I remember taking off my top. And then . . ._

_I woke up, lying naked in Justin's bed. There were two guys on either side of me, both naked. I looked to my right and saw Justin. I looked to my left and saw . . ._

"_Oh, shit."_

"Addison? Hello?" Justin waved a hand in front of my face.

I looked up to him, and said, horrified, "Justin . . . I think we had a threesome with Ryan."

* * *

**Uh-oh, bad Addie! How's Justin gonna react?**

**Okay, one final request? Do ya think we can get to 10 reviews? Pretty please? **

**And you know, when you add this story to favorite story or story alert and don't review . . . I see you! O_O haha**


	15. Threesome

**So, I know this update's a little late, but I had a really busy weekend, and I was a little discouraged that we didn't get to ten reviews.**

** Seriously guys, I don't want to force you to review, but it just encourages me to write more, so if you want a quick update, you should review.**

* * *

"_What?"_ I heard Maura shriek.

I turned around, "When did you get here?"

"Caitlin let me in, like, two seconds ago. But that's not the point. Now, what is this about a threesome involving my boyfriend?"

"Please, Maura, it's not like I was sober when it happened. And it's not like I exactly raped him either. I'm sure he was enjoying it way more than I was."

Maura's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"I'm sorry Maura!" I said quickly, "You know I didn't mean it like that! I just meant—" but I was interrupted by a soft murmur of "_Fuck."_

I turned around. Justin was frozen in shock, except for the one word that had just moved across his lips.

I turned back to him and sat on his lap, "Justin, I'm so sorry! You know I didn't mean to! Are you mad?"

He shook his head, staring off into space, expressionless. "I'm not mad at you babe." He turned his head to look at her, "If anything, I'm mad at Ryan!"

Maura nodded, "True. Ryan's not completely innocent."

The more we discussed it, the more we became convinced it was Ryan's fault. Of course, in reality, it was no more his fault than it was mine. Actually, he was probably even drunker than I was, but I wasn't complaining. I mean I wasn't complaining that they were blaming him. I wasn't not complaining that we had . . . ew, no, just ew.

"I'm going to kick Ryan's ass!" Justin muttered.

"Yeah, so am I," I said, "Let's do it right now. He's in your room, right Maura?"

She shook her head, "No, before I left I dragged him to his own room."

So we headed over to Ryan's room.

"I get to kick his ass first!" I announced.

"Why should you get to go first?" Maura whined. She liked to kick people's asses. Even if it was her boyfriend's ass.

"Because, it was like, my body he . . . _violated_."

"Yeah, but why does that mean you should get to go first?" Justin asked, stomping his foot. I smiled. He was cute when he acted younger than he actually was.

"Well I'm sorry Justin, next time you have sex with Ryan, I'll let you kick his ass first." Justin nodded in fairness.

I knocked on the door to Ryan's hotel room. He opened the door. I slapped him across the face. Maura rolled her eyes and Justin stifled a laugh. Ryan blinked several times and then said, "Ummm . . . okay?"

I stepped aside just in time for Justin to punch him in the nose and Maura to knee him in the balls. He grabbed his crotch and screamed "Holy shit!" then I slammed the door on his foot.

We came back into my hotel room and let the rest of the girls in. Even Caitlin, much to everyone's protest. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought she had a super annoying voice. Every time she talked there were groans and hisses of "Caitlin, shut up!"

About thirty minutes later, Caroline announced she was going to take a shower. "Don't use my shampoo!" I called after her.

A few seconds after she had closed the bathroom door, I heard a cry of, "Who the _hell_ is Rick?"

"I think he's one of Justin's friends." Caitlin called back.

"Why is his name tattooed on my left breast?"

"You had sex with him!" I shouted.

"I have no memory of any of this!"

"Sure you do. Canada, remember?"

There was a long pause, then an exclamation of, "Oh, right, him!" then there were mumblings of "Please be fake, please be fake, please be fake!"

"Relax!" Maura called, "I doubt it's real. I invited my cousin Gwen to the party. She has a part time job as a henna tattoo artist, but she doesn't know how to do real ones."

"Oh, thank God. Does anyone want to come help me scrub it off?"

"Um, Caroline, as much as I'd love to come and fondle your breasts," I told her, "I have better things to do, believe it or not!"

"Oh. Good point."

Ryan's P.O.V.

I knocked on the door, and heard a mumble of "I do not want to deal with housekeeping right now." "We don't want any towels!" called Addison.

"It's me," I grunted.

She opened the door. I limped in. "Hey, babe!" Maura said to me, "Why are you walking like that?"

I rolled my eyes, "You have a really hard knee!"

"Oops," she said, smiling. Yes, smiling! Honestly, girls do not get how much that hurts! You know how they always complain about how we don't have to shave legs or menstruate and everything and they do? Well, any girl who has ever kicked a guy in the balls shouldn't be allowed to complain about that! "Sorry about that."

"You should be," I told her. "What was that about, anyway?"

"You had a threesome with my girlfriend last night." Justin informed me.

"Really?" _Sweet._

Unfortunately, Maura noticed I looked a little too happy, and she glared at me, "What, do you want another kick in the balls?"

"No. Sorry."

"Yeah. That's what I thought," God, she was so hot. And, I didn't remember much from last night, but I did remember that she was really good in bed.

_Me plus you_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_Me plus you_

I rolled my eyes. That was Addison's ringtone. Yes, I do think it's tacky to have your boyfriend's song for your ringtone, but Justin had his songs for his ringtone too, so Addison's ringtone wasn't nearly as tacky by comparison.

Addison's eyes bulged when they landed on the screen. "Um, one sec!" she disappeared into her bedroom.

It was all very suspicious looking. Looking at her phone, seeing the caller ID, looking shocked, and then taking the call in private? Something was up. I casually walked out of the room, and put my ear against her bedroom door. I heard the door shut again, so I figured she must be in her bathroom. I quietly opened her bedroom door, and listened at the bathroom door.

"Hello?" I heard Addison say.

"Hey sexy," said a deep voice on the other line, "Where are you? I'm at the place we agreed to meet at. Ditch that fag boyfriend and get over here."

* * *

**Do you know who's calling Addie? I bet you do, but Ryan doesn't. You forgot all about Addison's stalker, didn't you?**

**I pinky promise I'll update quickly if we get to ten reviews!**

**Love y'all! My readers are the best!**


	16. The Stalker

**I'm really really sorry! I know I promised a quick update if we got to 10 reviews, and I'm so sorry about the late update. I've just been _really_ busy lately. **

**But thank you for getting to 10 reviews any way, it makes me really happy!**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I worked really hard on it!**

* * *

Addison's P.O.V.

I could've sworn I heard someone come in my bedroom. You can call me crazy, you can call me paranoid, but I had a feeling that someone was listening.

"Could you . . . hold on, like, one sec?" I asked Bryant, "Hello?" I called, "Is anyone there?" I thought I heard movement outside the door. I opened the bathroom door and peered into my bedroom. There wasn't anyone there. Either whoever it was had left, or I was just being paranoid. I chose the latter.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Sorry! Someone's PMS-ing! I was just waiting for you and you haven't showed. Are you standing me up?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Last night. I called you. You told me to meet you in 'the dark, sexy alley by your hotel,' and to 'bring my dick with me.'

"I was drunk, stupid!" I hissed.

"Oh . . . that explains a lot. Like how you were giggling a lot and slurring your words and sounded really drunk."

"Wow, you catch on fast!" I spat.

He sighed, "Addison, can you please meet me. I just want to talk. About us. What we were. I understand you're not taking me back. You love Justin, I get it. But I'll never forgive myself if I don't make things right."

I thought for a second, and all those old feelings came rushing back to me. The way I nearly exploded with joy when he introduced me to people as "his girlfriend". The pride I felt as I walked down the halls with him by my side. The way my heart leapt when he told me he loved me.

How he _lied_.

The way he never really loved me. The way he was only in it for the sex, and I was really only in it for the status. The way he broke my heart when I refused to give myself to him. I had been young, naive, I never really loved him, or even liked him. It was middle school. I was proud to be the most popular boy in the school's girlfriend, I wasn't proud to be Bryant's girlfriend.

But the way he said it sounded so . . . _sincere_. It sounded like he really meant it, like he was really sorry. Like he was really hurting. Maybe he hadn't been lying when he told me finally realized what an amazing, sweet girl I am. Maybe he hadn't even been lying when he told me he loved me. Maybe he only dumped me because it was what was expected of him. Maybe he really did like me, but was hurt by my rejection, and then covered up our embarrassing (for him, not for me) relationship with the rumor that he was only in it for sex. Was I just being ridiculous? Maybe. Or I could be right.

"I'll meet you there." I quickly changed clothes, grabbed my purse, and left my room.

"I'm going out!" I called to Justin as I left the hotel room. If I had been paying more attention, I might've seen Ryan's suspicious glare.

It was easy to guess which "dark, sexy alley" Bryant was waiting for me in. there was an alley that no one ever went in right by a McDonalds near my hotel. It had always stuck in my mind because of its creepiness. No doubt drunk me would've thought it was funny to send him there. I hate drunk me. I hate her. I mean, c'mon, she lets Ryan violate my body, she calls my ex-boyfriend . . . what else did she do? It was incredibly ironic that we had been watching _The Hangover_ right before the party. My life now mirrored the movie that people thought was funny. It's really not funny. You think it's funny to laugh at people because they got drunk and they wake up with a missing tooth and a tiger in their room? Well, it's not. It's not fucking funny!

Okay, calm down. It's just a movie. It's just a movie. Anyway, the alley, right. I took in my surroundings, before realizing that I had already reached it. And there he was.

I gasped. He was even more attractive than he had been in eighth grade. His arms were tan and muscular. His blonde hair was longer, surfer-ish, as opposed to the buzz cut he had in middle school. He smiled a bright, toothy smile when he saw me. My heart stopped. Or maybe I had just thought it did. I had to remind myself not to get carried away.

"Hi, DiDi." He said. Okay, well the whole "not getting carried away" plan had failed. He was still calling me by my old pet name. Back in middle school, no one ever called me Addison, it was just Addie. Then, when we started dating, he took off the Ad, and just called me Di, and then eventually DiDi. It was so sweet that he still called me that, after all those years.

"Hi, B." I said shyly. I didn't feel guilty about calling him by his old pet name while I was dating someone else, even though I should've.

"So . . . anyway," he began, "You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"It's because I called you while I was drunk, but you weren't smart enough to figure out that I was drunk." I laughed.

"In my defense, the DiDi I know would never have been drunk and partying at sixteen."

Oh my God. He was right. In middle school, I was a goody two shoes. Now . . . I wasn't. I had lost my virginity at sixteen, not exactly an abnormal thing, but definitely something my middle school self hadn't expected. I spent the nights drinking and partying, but not only that, I had dragged people down with me. Caitlin's friends were wholesome, Christian girls, but just look at how drunk Caroline had gotten last night! Why was I like this? What had happened to me?

"But anyway, what I meant was, you might be wondering why I've been stalking you for the past four months. Listen, I didn't intend on hurting you. I never, _ever _wanted that. It's just . . . when you refused to . . . give yourself to me . . . it hurt. So I dumped you, and spread that rumor to cover up my feelings, and then dated a girl I knew you didn't like. I thought all of that would make me forget my feelings for you.

"But it didn't. Not in the least. It was even worse when you got famous, and I had to see your face _everywhere_! I tried to ignore it at first. But then . . . I saw you on the cover of a magazine with . . . _him_," it was like he couldn't bear to say Justin's name, "And I finally snapped. I paid one of your old friends from drama club to call Maura and ask for your phone number. I didn't have Maura's number, and I doubted she would give me yours. When you called me last night, you wouldn't believe how happy I was. And you wouldn't believe how crushed I was when I found out it wasn't real. But you're here now. But you still love him. When I found out you were drunk, I knew you didn't love me, that all the stuff you had said the night before was a lie. But I still had to see you. I don't have a chance with you anymore, I get that. But you deserved to know the truth." He turned around, acting like he was going to walk away.

I had expected him to walk away. But he hadn't really been planning to. As soon as he turned around, I let my guard down. And then he turned back around, taking me off guard, and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I didn't pull away.

* * *

**Sooo . . . you like? Then review.**

**Could we maybe get to 15 reviews? If we do, I pinky promise I'll update quicker!**

**I'm not lying this time . . . maybe even sometime this weekend? Cross your fingers!**

**I love all of you reviewer people!**

**xoxo**

**NinjaDinosaurGirl**


	17. Tears and Lies

**So, we didn't get to 15 reviews, but I decided to be generous anyway.**

**Thank you, once again, to TaylorLautnerLover1. Your reviews make me smile. Actually all reviews make me smile, but since you review most often, you make me smile the most.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

This felt so perfect, so amazing, so . . . wrong. I was cheating on Justin. Bryant said he respected that I was with Justin. But then why was he kissing me? I couldn't do this.

"What the hell?" I shoved him off, "What are you doing? I thought you said that you understood we couldn't be together! I thought you respected my wishes!"

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, "I just had to see . . . see if you still felt the way I felt about you. But I guess you don't. I'll leave you alone now."

I looked at the way he was hurting. He walked away, really walking away this time. I couldn't bear it.

"Wait!" I called after him. "Don't go."

He turned back around, and walked back towards me. He smiled, "I knew you'd change your mind."

Just then, his pants vibrated, "Is that your phone, or are you just happy to see me?" I joked.

He laughed, "Hold on a sec." he took his cell phone out of his pocket and froze. I looked over his shoulder at the caller ID.

**Maddie**

"You know what, this call can wait." He said quickly.

"No, you should answer it," I told him, managing not to show my rage. It might not be what I thought it was.

"Okay," he said, defeated, "Hello? . . . whoa, slow down, I don't understand a word you're saying," then he started whispering, "No—no Maddie, I—no, it's not what you—DiDi, just let me explain—" but his phone was suddenly knocked out of his hand.

He looked at his phone, broken on the ground. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"You're still dating _Madeline Abbott_? And you're calling her by _my_ old nickname?" I screamed, enraged.

"Well . . . see, the thing is . . . after I dated you, my popularity went down a lot, even after I spread that rumor. I was with Maddie, and she wasn't very popular either. I couldn't get any girls more attractive than her. We've been on and off for the past two years."

"But you're on now?" I asked.

"Yeah . . . we've been on for the past six months. We'll probably be off again soon, though. I'm getting pretty fed up with her."

"So that means you were dating her when you were stalking me! You already had a girlfriend, but you were calling another girl who you used to date and begging her to get back together with you?"

"It wasn't just any girl. It was you." He said sincerely. The one thing I had failed to remember about Bryant up until this point was that he was almost as good of an actor as I was. He reached out to me.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed.

I ran as fast as I could back to the hotel. When I got outside my room, I finally sat down and let the tears flow from my eyes. I cried and cried until I was able to pull myself together and enter the hotel room.

Justin looked up when I entered the hotel room. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine." I sat down on the couch next to him and changed channels.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"And now you're not!" I snapped at him.

"_Glee_?" he groaned.

"Yes, _Glee_. We are watching _Glee_ whether you like it or not."

"Oh well," he sighed, "At least the Latino cheerleader is hot."

"Shut up!" I snapped.

He raised an eyebrow, "Wow, touchy! What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, I just . . ." I thought up a lie as quick as I could, "I have the painters in."

Ummm . . . what?"

"You know . . . my little friend has come to visit."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm on my fucking period!" I shouted, then headed out the door of the hotel room.

I was in a bad mood, yes. But I shouldn't be taking it out on Justin. I would apologize to him later.

But right now, I was going to hang out in Maura's hotel room, and drink the entire contents of the mini bar. That would make me feel better.

* * *

**So, yeah, I know it was short, but it was a quick update, so that should make up for it.**

**Seriously guys, I really want to get to 15 reviews. There is going to be a lot of drama coming up, and it will come quicker if you review.**


	18. Betrayal

**So, once again, we didn't get to 15 reviews.**

**I've been generous, but this time I am not going to post another chapter until we get to 15 reviews.**

**I'm not trying to be mean. I don't like holding it over your head, but I don't get a lot of reviews, and it upsets me.**

**Oh, also, I don't know why the last chapter was centered. Fan Fiction was screwed up.**

**:)**

* * *

Justin's P.O.V.

"Dude, just because you cheated on your girlfriend that night, doesn't mean everyone did," I was telling Ryan. He had some crazy idea that Addison was cheating on me.

"Okay, first of all, in Addison's case, she wouldn't be cheating on her girlfriend. Now I know a lot of the haters say that you're a girl but . . . well, I guess Addison would be the judge of that. And second, I told you what I heard. It makes perfect sense. She was acting really suspicious. She takes a private phone call, goes off to meet someone—"

"You don't know that's why she went out."

"Whatever. And then when she gets back, she acts all weird. She's totally cheating. And finally, Maura is not my girlfriend. We're friends with benefits."

I laughed, "Try telling her that!"

"Okay, whatever, that's not the point. Now, are we going to bust Addison, or not?"

I sighed, "Look, I'm pretty sure whatever you heard yesterday, it's just some kind of misunderstanding. I'll find Addison, and we'll talk about it."

"Are you serious? 'Talk about it'? You really think she's just going to confess, just like that."

"I know Addison. She may be a good actress, but when she feels guilty, it's hard for her to keep something from someone. As soon as I start questioning her, she'll break down and confess—_if _she's cheating on me, which she totally isn't."

Just then, there was a quick rap on the door.

"Maura!" I said, opening it. "Just the gal I wanted to see!"

"Call me a gal again and I'll punch your face in!" she said, storming in.

"Sorry. Anyway, Addison crashed in your room, right?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. She was a nightmare."

"Really? Because Justin always told me she was a lot of fun in bed." Ryan joked. Maura and I glared at him, "Sorry. I'll shut up now."

"Okay, anyway, is she still in your room?"

"Unfortunately."

"Can I talk to her?"

"No. She's hungover."

"Still? The party was two nights ago."

"No, after she got all pissed at you because of that thing you said about Santana—"

"Who?"

"The Latino cheerleader on _Glee_. Anyway, after she stormed out on you, she pulled a Ryan—meaning she drank the entire contents of the mini bar."

"You see!" Ryan said, sympathetically nodding, "She's drinking away the guilt."

"Shut up." I told him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He thinks Addison is cheating on me," I explained.

"She's not," Maura confirmed quickly, "If she were I would know about it."

"See? There you have it!" I said to Ryan.

But I couldn't miss his unsure glance, and I couldn't help push the idea out of my head that Ryan might be right.

I woke up the next morning, hoping to be able to talk to Addison, but apparently, Caitlin had taken all the girls out for mani-pedis. I guess I would have to talk to her when she got back.

Most of the day was uneventful. Ryan was irritating the crap out of me, so I sent him to go rent a video game or something. Then I called Chaz.

"Hey, wassup dude? I really wish you could've made it to the party, it was off the hook!"

"Yeah, I wish I could've too, thanks for rubbing it in." Chaz joked, "Seriously, that hockey game so wasn't worth going to. We lost big time. I should've just blown it off and come down there."

"Yeah, but still, imagine what your parents would've said, 'You have a responsibility to your team Chaz. I understand that you want to visit your friends, but you made a commitment and you are not allowed to blow off hockey just to goof off in Atlanta with Justin.'"

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I like hockey, but _God_," he paused, "But seriously, dude. I heard what happened. How are you holding up?"

"Oh, Ryan told you about the threesome?" I asked.

"What threeso—" but suddenly a voice in the background cut him off, "Sorry, I have to go. I'll call you after practice."

Then, as if on cue, Ryan came through the door, "Dude! You have to see this!" he was carrying a copy of _Us Weekly_. Déjà vu, much?

"Ryan, last time you shoved a copy of _Us Weekly_ in my face, you had me convinced my girlfriend had committed suicide."

"Just look!" he handed me the magazine. On the cover were a girl and a guy kissing. I looked closer—wait, that was _Addison_! I read the headline. "Addison's Betrayal: The Other Man Tells All" below the headline, several facts were listed "How they started corresponding just a week after she started dating Justin." "Their relationship in junior high and how it ended." "Her relationship with Justin was only a publicity stunt."

I quickly flipped to the page and skimmed the article. The guy's name was Brant Mathews. They had dated at the beginning of eighth grade, before Addison moved to Los Angeles to pursue her career. She only dated him for sex, but he came from a conservative family and refused her, so she dumped him just before she moved. She had only dated me because she wanted to expand her fan base. I couldn't believe it. I had been trained to be cautious about believing rumors like this, but there were pictures: of them kissing just two days ago, of a guilty looking Addison talking to someone on a cell phone, of a boy with a buzz cut and a brunette girl with Addison's eyes arm and arm at a school dance. I didn't even know that Addison dyed her hair. She had always told everyone she was a natural blo—oh, yeah, that's the part to be concerned about, you idiot!

I needed to confirm just one thing. Addison had been dumb enough to leave her phone lying on the counter. I checked her received calls list. I found the name: Bryant. The first call was from around four months ago, not long after we had started dating. There were six more calls from him after that until I saw a call that really stung. There was the call from him from the morning after I lost my virginity to her. I scrolled past it and looked at the other calls. Two while I was on tour, one from the night of the party, and one from two days ago. The day they kissed.

I waited patiently on the couch for Addison to come home. As soon as she walked through the door, I cornered her.

"Can you explain this?" I asked, holding up the magazine. She grabbed it and read the article.

"Justin, it's not true! Yes, I dated him in middle school, but I never used him! It was the other way around! And I never dated you as part of a publicity stunt!"

"Well what about this?" I pointed to the picture.

"Justin, he kissed me!"

I glared at her. "That's a new one. Look in my eyes and tell me you didn't kiss him back."

"I—I'm sorry, I—"

"That's what I thought. You betrayed me, Addison! Everyone thinks you're all beautiful and perfect, but you aren't! You're not beautiful, you're just a worthless two-timing fake blonde who doesn't give a shit about anyone! I loved you! But that doesn't seem to matter to you, does it? It's not even like you've been perfect up until this moment either. You've always pushed me around and walked all over me, I just loved you to much to care, or even notice. But I don't love you anymore. In fact, I'm glad you did this. It made me see what a pathetic loser you really are. Have a nice life, bitch!" I slammed the door, leaving her sobbing on the couch.

* * *

**Okay, so you really want to review this time, because a lot of drama is coming up!**

**Seriously, more dramatic than anything you've seen so far!**

**So if I were you, I would review :)**

**LOVE,**

**NinjaDinosaurGirl**

**P.S. Wanna sneak peek of what's coming? PM me.**


	19. How Can I Stop the Hurt?

**Okay, so here's the next chapter!**

**Once again, I have to thank TaylorLautnerLover1, who I can always count on to review!**

**Also, I have someone new to thank! So here's a big Thank You to Mark95, my fifteenth reveiwer!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I stayed up last night working on it! It's not incredibly long, and it kind of drones on, but I like how it turned out.**

**Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors! I was using my Dad's computer, and it doesn't automatically capitilize the first word in the sentence for some reason.**

**

* * *

**

Addison's P.O.V.

The things he had said to me hurt. So much. I hated every word that had come out of his mouth. But the part that had hurt most of all, (and this is going to make me sound really conceited) was when he said I wasn't beautiful. It wasn't because I wanted to think I was beautiful. It was, because, the thing that made me love him most was when he told me I was beautiful. He had cared about me. He had made sure I had felt beautiful, and I had been convinced that he would always think I was beautiful, but now . . . I felt like . . . like a worthless, two-timing fake blonde who doesn't give a shit about anyone. And it was the worst feeling in the world.

I knew this wasn't healthy, letting Justin decide how I felt, feeling like shit because Justin told me I was shit. But I didn't care. I had never let it show before, but I was incredibly insecure. After I became famous, I had tried to act confident, and, of course, I was a fabulous actress, so people had believed that I was confident. Justin didn't even know how insecure I was. He had always thought of me as a confident person. The only people who knew how truly insecure I really was, were my mother, and Maura.

Maura. I hadn't exactly planned when we were going to leave Atlanta, but now seemed like a good time. Only, I got the feeling—no, I knew—that Maura didn't want to leave. She had Ryan. Justin's best friend. Heaven knows that was going to be incredibly awkward. Not even awkward really, just . . . I couldn't even begin to think of a word to describe how that would be. I knew we wouldn't "still be friends" like Caitlin and Justin. Not when our relationship had ended in such a shitty way. I wouldn't want anything to do with someone who had anything to do with Justin.

Maybe it was meant to end this way. He was always either in Atlanta or on tour, and there was very limited time for visiting. Maybe we were never meant to last. But if it weren't it shouldn't have felt like this when it ended. My heart wasn't supposed to have been ripped out of my chest like this. When it started, I thought it was just going to be a fling, but not more than a week into it, I knew that our connection was too strong to . . . be flung, I guess. You get what I mean.

the worst part of it was seeing the hurt in Justin's eyes. The hurt he was trying to conceal. But it was most definitely hurt. Seeing that hurt was horrible, but knowing that I was the one who caused it . . . that was simply too much to bear. I hated myself, even though I knew I had done no wrong. I just wanted to comfort him, tell him it was going to be okay, but I couldn't, not when I had caused it.

I immediately headed to Maura's hotel room. I knocked on the door. as soon as she opened it, I got straight to the point. "Maura, we're leaving."

"What? Why? Have you been crying?"

"I'm sure ryan will tell you all about it. I really don't want to relive the details. just have your stuff packed by tomorrow. I'm booking the earliest flight to L.A."

* * *

Maura and I barely talked on the flight home. on the car ride back to my house, the only sound was the beeping of her phone and her occasional giggling. I eventually snapped.

"Maura, will you stop sexting Ryan! He's my ex-boyfriend's best friend for god's sake!"

She mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?"

"I said, 'it's not my fault you slept with another guy!'" she snapped. "And Bryant Matthews, for Christ sake!"

"I did not sleep with him! He _kissed_ me! That's all!"

"The thing that I can't believe was that the two of you had been in contact—sexting, or whatever—for four months and you never told me!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Well then what the hell was it like?"

'He was . . . sort of stalking me. he got my number and he wouldn't stop calling me!"

"You're kidding! Is that why you changed your number all those times? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends!"

"We _were_!" I didn't mean to put the emphasis on _were_. It just sort of happened.

"Well I guess we're not anymore!"

"I guess not!" I wasn't meaning to say those things. It was just like . . . what did they call it in _Mean Girls_? Word vomit.

"Fine! We're not! And just so you know, I wasn't sexting Ryan! He's Justin's best friend! Ryan's almost as torn up about it as he is!"

"Oh please! I could easily read over your shoulder! 'What kind of underwear do you have on?' 'What underwear ;)' Give me a break!"

She slammed the door to the limo in my face, infuriated. And that was how I lost my best friend.

As soon as I got in the house, there was a call from my mom.

"Mom? I just got in, what is it?"

"I know, Jacqueline just texted me telling me you were home. Would you like to explain the cover of _Us Weekly_ to me?"

I sighed, "Mom, it's a long story. See, Bryant had gotten hold of my phone number, and he called me when I was drunk—"

"Excuse me? Drunk?" Shit. I was a good liar, but I could not lie under pressure.

"Well, there was a party at Justin's house and—"

"Why would there be a party at Justin's house? I was always under the impression he was a good, Christian boy. Who planned the party?"

"Well, I did, but—"

"Addison Jayma Miller, I can't believe you! I raised you much better than this! Please tell me you didn't lose your virginity at this party!"

"Well . . . not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?"

"Well . . . I kind of lost it over a month ago." Why couldn't I just shut up?

"Addison! Why on earth would you do such a thing? You're only sixteen."

"It wasn't exactly my idea. The second time was mine, the first was jus—"

"The second time? I can't believe you! I don't even know who you are anymore!"

"Mom, I'm sorry!" I sobbed.

"If you were really sorry, you wouldn't have done it! You're just sorry that you have to suffer the consequences! I had a feeling this business would do this to you. As soon as I get home, you are quitting that show, and we are moving back to Eureka!"

"No, mom, please, I can't give this up, it's my dream!"

"That is my final word on the subject!" she slammed down the phone.

I ran into my room, sobbing. The three people I cared most about hated me. Of course, I knew that my mom didn't really hate me, but that was what it felt like.

My mind drifted back to Justin, and I felt even worse knowing that he probably felt this way too. He probably was feeling even worse than I was. I hated myself for making him feel that way.

I was losing the love of my life, my best friend, and my dream, all in one day. Things couldn't get any worse. I would rather die than feel this way.

And so, I decided, I would.

* * *

**So, everyone is mad at Addison, and she's going to commit suicide. Could it get anymore dramatic?**

**Answer: Yes. Yes, it can.**

**Stay tuned, cause I have a lot planned, and there are some major twists on the way!**

**Oh, and . . . can we get to twenty reviews?**

**I know it's a lot to ask, so I won't not update if we don't, but if we do, I'll update _much_ faster!**


	20. Last Goodbyes

**Hi guys! We didn't get to twenty reviews, but no biggie!**

**Thank you to TaylorLautnerLover1 and mark95, my loyal reviewers. I love you guys!**

**I'd also like to thank Rihanna, for writing the song "Russian Roulette" (Most depressing song EVER, BTW). Its has given me a lot of inspiration.**

**I don't have much to say, so I'll just go ahead and let you enjoy the chapter, and see if Addison makes good on her descision!**

**

* * *

**

The gun was in my pocket. I was terrified, but I saw no other way out of it. This was the quickest, least painful way to deal with it.

But I didn't want to do this here, now. I didn't want Jacqueline to hear the gunshot, come rushing into my room, and see me lying on the ground, the gun in my hand.

I didn't want the last thing I ever saw to be the dull, cream colored walls of my room. I needed to do this in a place that I would be content dying in. I knew the place.

It was a deserted beach, far enough so no one could stop me, and so no one would hear the gunshot. I had always loved it there. It was lonely and cloudy, but it made me feel peaceful. That was the way I wanted to feel when it happened. Peaceful.

I slowly lifted myself up from the bed and headed out the door. "I'm going out!" I told Jacqueline.

"Be back soon! Your mother wants me to start setting curfews!" little did she know, not only would I not be back soon . . . I wouldn't come back at all.

I would walk to the beach, I decided. That way, no one would be able to follow my car. I knew that I couldn't just expect people to never find me. They would have to know eventually. That's another reason I had chose that beach. Maura would know to look for me there. She was the only person who I had ever told about that place. If I was missing, that would be the first place she would look.

I threw off my shoes and they landed on my front porch. I padded barefoot on the side of the road. The beach wasn't far; I didn't need shoes.

About halfway there, I saw a group of girls drive by in a convertible. The driver was wearing Raybans exactly like a pair that Justin had. That pained me even more. The two girls in the back had matching t-shirts that said "Whenever U Smile . . ." on the front, and ". . . I Smile." on the back. The girl who had shotgun tapped on the shoulder of the girl who was driving. She whispered something in her ear, gesturing toward me. The car pulled over, and the girl who had whispered to the girl driving got out. I almost laughed when I saw that she had painted the initials "JB" on the butt of her shorts. Almost. But I was in no laughing mood at the moment.

"Excuse me," the girl said, smiling. But it wasn't a nice smile. It was a smirk. "Do you need a lift?"

"No." I said plainly.

The girls smirk faded, but only for a second. "Good. Because we would never help out a girl who broke Justin's heart!" she said, laughing in my face.

The blond girl driving threw back her head in laughter too. So did the two blondes in the back, only slightly more nervously. "She's probably just off to fuck with that guy who she cheated on Justin with anyway!"

"Have fun!" smirked the blonde who had offered to give me a lift, "Don't forget to use a condom!"

She tossed her blonde hair, and bounded back into the car. The girls drove away, cackling.

I couldn't take this anymore. There were just too many reminders of Justin. I needed to do this as fast as I could. I broke into a run, my hair whipping against my face.

I reached the beach, and it couldn't have been soon enough. I collapsed into the cool sand. I just lay there for a moment, feeling at peace. Then, I remembered the gun in my pocket. Soon, I would be truly at peace.

It was time for me to see God.

I took a deep breath. I looked around. There wasn't a soul, a face, or even a footprint anywhere in sight. I was completely alone. Just the way I wanted it to be. I reached into my jacket pocket and lifted the gun with shaking hands.

I put my finger to the trigger.

Suddenly I froze, as I realized what I was about to do. There would be no second chance, if I changed my mind, I wouldn't be able to go back and change it. If I played, I played for keeps. There would be no way out of it once I pulled the trigger.

I thought of my mom. She made it seem like her work was her whole life, but in reality, it was me. She had no man in her life. She never had. She had gone to a sperm bank to get pregnant with me. I was the only thing she had.

I thought of Maura. She would be so upset. She may even assume it was her fault. I thought about if the tables were turned and I thought that I was responsible for Maura's suicide. The guilt would be too much to bear. I didn't want her to feel responsible for this. It was my choice.

I thought of . . . Justin. Yes, he hated me at the moment, but I knew if there was one person I could count on to cry at my funeral, it would be him. Especially when he found out the truth. If I thought Maura would feel guilty, then he definitely would. He really was the reason I was doing this. I didn't want to blame him for anything, but I couldn't deny that he was partially responsible.

But if there was one person to blame, to take full responsibility for what I was about to do, it was Bryant. Bryant, of course, wasn't the feeling guilty type. He would totally deny his responsibility, until he himself truly believed it wasn't his fault. I needed him to know that it was his fault. I wanted him to feel the unbearable guilt that he deserved to feel.

I hadn't even bothered to leave a note.

But there was no time to write a suicide note. I would either do it or not do it. Those were my only options. And I had to make the choice right now.

Why was I ending my life because of a boy? It was ridiculous when I thought about it. I lowered the gun ever so slightly.

But there were plenty of people who wouldn't miss me. A lot of people hated me. Just look at those blonde Beliebers in the convertible.

And then I thought of something that made me drop the gun altogether.

Maura's P.O.V.

The doorbell rang. It was Addison.

"Listen, Addie, I know you probably want to talk about our fight, and I've been thinking about it, and I'm sor—"

"Maura, I have to tell you something." She said, cutting me off.

I took a deep breath, "Come inside." We sat down on the couch, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

She nodded. "But I'm afraid to tell you. I'm afraid you'll hate me."

"Addie, why would I hate you? What is it?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" she asked.

"Adds, just tell me what's wrong."

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "Maura . . ."

* * *

**Oooo, a cliffie! Haha, I know, I'm evil! But this is a great chance to think about what Addison wants to tell Maura.**

**Let me know if you have an idea. You can tell me your prediction in a review, or a pm, but I would suggest a pm, so you don't spoil it for everyone else (IF you're right). But hey, don't let that stop you from reviewing!**

**If you do guess correctly, I may have a little surprise coming your way! Like maybe a SNEAK PREVIEW of my next project? Or a spoiler about what's next in _Starlets_? Whatever it is, it'll be great, so be sure to guess in case you get it right!**

**Please help me get to twenty reviews! You can even go back and review chapters you haven't reviewed yet, or review anonymously!**

**Love Love Love,**

**NinjaDinosaurGirl QK - Ninja**

**P.S. I made a banner! You guys wanna see? I'll post it on here, and my profile in case it doesn't show up here!**

**a href=".com" target="_blank"img src="." alt='Create your own banner at !' border=0 /abr**

**Copy and Paste it into something that'll let you view it! I'm also going to create a shutterfly website for my fanfiction, so you can view it there too, once it's up!**


	21. The Test

**Okay, so as soon as we got to twenty reviews, I had to post this!**

**The first twist starts here! There are more to come, trust me! This chapter is full of drama!  
**

**Also, TaylorLautnerLover1, I'm mad at you for not reviewing. Review this chapter or face the wrath of me when I'm angry.**

**Oh! I almost forgot! Check out my new website, NinjaDinosaurGirl FanFiction! I've posted my _Starlets_ banner there, and there's also a sneak preview of my next project!**

**ndgfanfics. shutterfly. com **

**Just take out the spaces.**

**Oh, and also, there's this kid at my school, and his dad just died. I know you guys don't know him, but could you pray for him?**

**

* * *

**

". . . I think I might be pregnant."

"What?" I asked. I could barely believe it. Maybe I had heard her wrong. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm not sure if we used a condom the night of the party."

"Addison, why would you think I would be mad at you? Your mom or Jacqueline, yes, I get how they would be mad at you if you were prego, but me? I know more than I need to know about your sex life, and I don't care."

She looked up at me, "Maura . . . the night of the party." She said meaningfully.

"Wha—" then suddenly it dawned on me, "Wait, you're not saying . . . there's a chance Ryan could be . . ." she nodded. "Oh, God."

"I'm sorry, Maura."

"Okay . . . no big deal . . . you can just go and buy a test, and if it's negative, great! If not . . . well, we'll deal with that when the time comes," I said, trying not to panic.

"That's the problem. I'm Addison Miller. I can't just walk into a drug store and purchase a pregnancy test. Imagine what people would think!"

"Wait . . . so you're saying . . ."

"That you need to do it." She told me.

"What? But what if someone I know sees me?"

"What if someone sees _me_? You have to do this! Please!" she begged

I sighed, giving in, "Okay. I'll do it. But you owe me."

* * *

Ironically enough, the pregnancy tests were on the same aisle as the condoms.

I grabbed the first one I saw and shoved it in my pocket. No I wasn't going to steal it, but I didn't want anyone to see me holding it.

When I turned around, I saw the last person I wanted to see while buying a pregnancy test for my best friend.

Miley Cyrus.

"Excuse me," I said, walking past her, and hoping she wouldn't recognize me.

"You're Addison Miller's friend, right?"

Fuck.

"Uhhh . . . maybe."

"So . . . what brings you here?"

"That doesn't concern you." I said, pushing past her.

I quickly paid for the test, and got out as fast as I could. I felt Miley's eyes on me. I knew she had seen me take the test out of my pocket. As I started to leave, I turned around to look at Miley. She was no longer staring at me. She was shoving condoms into her pocket. Ha. I knew she wasn't a virgin.

I pulled out my phone. I couldn't resist.

* * *

"You!" Miley grabbed my wrist as I stepped into my car. "You _are_ Addison's friend! Maura Jennings, right?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I _saw_ you! The test was for her, wasn't it? Wasn't it?" she put her other hand on my shoulder and pulled me out of the car.

"Get the hell off me!" I shrieked, jumping onto the sidewalk and shaking her off.

She stepped onto the side walk next to me. "_Wasn't it?_" she asked a little more forcefully.

"It's none of your business!" I turned around and headed back towards my car.

"I'll tell." Those two little one-syllable words were enough to make me stop dead in my tracks.

I spun around, "Okay, listen, you slutty little bitch! One, you have no proof other than your own word that I bought the test, or any proof that I'm buying it for Addison! You don't even know for sure if I'm Maura Jennings, for God sakes! And second, this is _not_ news! Like I said, you can't prove that I'm buying the test for Addison, and no one is going to care if Addison's friend bought a pregnancy test!"

Miley smirked, "You are Maura Jennings. I can tell by your reaction. And yes, this is news. There will be some suspicion, and even if there isn't, the press will make the dumbest, most insignificant things news."

It was my turn to smirk. "And third," I continued, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll leak _this_." I pulled out my phone, revealing a picture of her stuffing her pocket with condoms. "Now I think it will be much bigger news that not only does Miley Cyrus have a use for condoms, but that she's _stealing_ them. Neither of those things are very Disney Channel appropriate, are they?"

"I didn't steal them! I did the same thing you did! I paid for them!"

"Well, that's not what it looks like. And besides, the stealing thing is going to be the least of your worries."

"Give me that!" she snatched my phone, trying to delete the photo.

"No use, hon. I already sent the photo to Addison Miller _and_ Jeannette McCurdy. Neither of them like you very much, do they? Oh, don't worry, I told them not to leak it unless I give the okay. But try anything funny, and I _will_ give them the okay. Oh, and yes, I am Maura Jennings. I have connections."

Miley just gaped at me. I took my phone from her and stepped back into my car, feeling triumphant.

* * *

"Here. I got it." I tossed the little device that had given me so much trouble into Addison's lap.

"Oh, thank you Maura! I so owe you!"

"Yeah, you do."

"Hey, what was up with that picture you sent me? The one with Miley in the condom aisle?"

"Oh yeah. We had a little encounter at the store. I thought the picture would come in handy, and it did. Long story short, she threatened me, I blackmailed her."

"What happened?"

"Do we really have to get into this now? Just pee on the thing already."

"Oh, right." Addison hurried into the bathroom.

I strolled over to Addison's wall of DVDs. Addison was kind of a DVD junkie. She had every show known to man on DVD. They were all arranged alphabetically, so I searched for the Fs, until I found season two of _Friends_, and put it into the DVD player and got comfortable.

When Addison finally came out, her face was white.

"Well?" I asked.

"Positive."

* * *

**So**, **do you think the baby is Justin's or Ryan's? **

**And what do you think Justin's gonna do when he finds out?**

**And also, if you didn't look at the author's note up there, here's a link to my new site!**

**ndgfanfics. shutterfly. com**

**take out the spaces**

**And I almost forgot! **

**Thanks to Mark95 for reviewing, and my two anonymous reviewers!**

**Love Love Love,**

**NinjaDinosaurGirl!  
**


	22. Telling Justin

**Hi! Quick update, I know! And I only got one review for the last chapter, so I am a little disappointed :(**

**But maybe we can make up for it by getting to . . . 25 reviews?**

**Okay, we probably won't, but c'mon, try!**

**Okay. Anyway. Read.**

**

* * *

**

I spent most of the afternoon crying on Maura's shoulder, until she finally said, "Adds, you need to tell him."

"I know I do . . . but it's just going to be so hard. I don't ever want to get up from this spot."

"Honey, you're going to have to go out and face the world at some point. Besides, you and I both know that my shoulder isn't the one you want—no, need—to be crying on right now."

"You're right. Let's go," I grabbed the keys and headed to my car. It was time to tell Justin.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked.

"To get on the first flight to Atlanta."

* * *

The plane ride could not have been faster. Soon enough, I was standing on Justin's doorstep. Part of me was relieved that he was about to know. The other part just wanted to run back to the car and fly back to L.A.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

My breath caught when it was not only Justin who answered the door. Standing there next to him was a half shirtless Caitlin.

"What the hell do you want?" Justin spat. I flinched at hearing him speak so harshly to me.

I couldn't look him in the eyes. Instead, I looked at Caitlin. "You might want to button your shirt."

Caitlin blushed, embarrassed, and struggled to button up her blouse.

"Well? What the hell do you want?" he asked again.

"Justin, I'm really sorry, but you have to listen to—"

"I don't want to fuckin' hear it! I don't want you back in my life! Get the hell out!"

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Don't you dare start crying on me! I'm not giving in just because you pull out a pathetic sob sto—"

"Justin I'm pregnant!" I turned and ran from the house.

Caitlin ran after me.

* * *

Caitlin's P.O.V.

I ran after Addison for so many reasons. I just couldn't let her leave.

"Addison, wait!"

"What?" she shrieked through tear filled eyes.

"Don't leave! I want to . . . thank you!" though not my top priority right now, it was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Why the hell would you wanna do that?"

"Because!" I stopped to catch my breath, "You saved me from doing something I wasn't ready for."

"So you and Justin didn't . . . have sex?"

I shook my head, "I came over to tell him I believed you . . . but before I could, he just . . . he started kissing me and . . . he unbuttoned my shirt and," I started to cry, "I wasn't ready . . . and I don't love him . . . and," I let out a hysterical sob.

"You don't love him?"

"I do . . . but like a brother. All those romantic feelings are gone now. And I know he loves me like a sister, and the only reason he was about to . . . do that . . . was because he was hurt and he . . . needed someone. But not in that way. He didn't really need me, not in that way. He just . . . he got carried away I guess . . . and if I had lost my virginity to him . . . oh gosh . . ."

Addison put her arm around me, "Caitlin. It's okay. I understand. Don't cry, okay? It's okay."

I looked up, "You shouldn't be comforting me."

"Why not?"

"You're the one who's pregnant."

* * *

Justin's P.O.V.

Caitlin ran out the door after Addison. Not long after that, my computer bleeped. I had a new e-mail. It was from Maura. I looked out the window. Maura was in a rental car, watching Addison comfort Caitlin (what?). She was on her laptop. Then, suddenly she looked up and stared right at me.

I opened the e-mail. What did I have to lose, right? Well, I guess Maura could be sending me a virus for revenge, but my antivirus software was pretty good, so whatever.

There was a link to a blurry video that had been taken from a cell phone. I clicked play. It was a video of a McDonalds. What? Why was Maura sending me this?

But then the camera turned to look out the window. I saw Addison and the guy. He was turning to leave. But then he turned around unexpectedly and grabbed Addison, forcing his lips against hers. After a few seconds she pushed away. The sound quality was bad, but I could tell that she was yelling at him. He looked apologetic and turned to go. She called after him. He turned back around, and then his attention was changed to his pocket, which he pulled a cell phone out of. Addison peered over his shoulder. Her face became enraged. He turned around nervously, and she instantly became composed. He answered his phone, and just a few seconds later she knocked it out of his hand, yelling at him.

_That's my girl._

I was grinning when Caitlin and Addison walked back in, "Listen, Justin, I—" Addison began.

"It's okay Addison. I believe you."

She grinned and pressed her lips to mine.

"So you're pregnant, huh?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

She nodded.

"Oh God," all trace of casualness in my voice disappeared, "Oh, Addie." I pulled her into my arms, "It's okay baby. We'll get through this."

"I know we will." She sobbed.

I kissed her tears away softly. "I love you baby."

"I know you do. And I love you too. More than anything. Don't you ever leave me again, do you hear me, Justin Drew Bieber?"

"Loud and clear, Addison Jayma Miller. Loud and clear."

"Addison?" Caitlin interrupted timidly, "Thank you. Again." I was confused, but I decided not to dwell on it.

"Thank _you_ Caitlin." Addison pulled the brunette girl into a hug, tears running down her face.

Caitlin kissed Addison on the cheek, "God bless."

I tried to wrap my head around everything. I took a moment to let it all sink in. My girlfriend was pregnant with my baby. My girlfriend was Addison Miller. I was Justin Bieber. There was no way this could be kept a secret. The media would find out, and it would ruin us. But that was the least of my worries. I wasn't ready to be a father. I couldn't give the baby the care and nurturing it needed. Sure, I had plenty of money to provide for him or her, but I was on tour constantly. I could barely take care of my own girlfriend, for God sakes! How the hell was I supposed to take care of a baby? I didn't want to leave Addison with the kid all by herself, but I didn't want us to have joint custody like we were divorced or something. Plus, I couldn't take care of a kid on tour. I suppose Addison could come on tour with us, and we could hire someone to take care of the kid if our schedules got too busy, but I didn't want my kid growing up with his or her parents never being around. It wasn't healthy. I could say "Hey, Addison's mom is never around, and she turned out alright!" but to be honest, she didn't! She was pregnant at sixteen! I didn't want my child to be having a baby at sixteen! As I thought more and more about it, I started to panic more and more. The pressure was too much to bear. I collapsed on the couch.

"Justin? What's wrong?" Addison must have noticed my horror stricken face.

"I'm going to be a father. I'm sixteen and I'm going to be a father!"

Her face flooded with guilt, "About that . . ."

"What?"

"Well . . . there is a slight possibility that it might not be your baby."

"_What_?" _He raped her_ I immediately thought.

"There is a possibility that the father might be . . ." she flinched, "Ryan."

_Ryan._ My first instinct was to feel relieved. That horrible Bryant kid had not intruded in the body of the girl I loved after all.

But then, I realized that relief was the last thing I should be feeling. My girlfriend might be pregnant with my best friend's baby.

* * *

**What do you think? Should they tell Ryan? Or should they make sure that they know it's Ryan's baby first?**

O**H! And there's also a poll on my profile where you can vote on who you think the father is!**

**So, go ahead and review! It would be so great to have more reviews than chapters!**

**Also, don't forget to check out my website! The link's in the last chapter!**

**Love Love Love!**

**NinjaDinosaurGirl!  
**


	23. Options

**Okay, so I'm really really really sorry this chapter took so long! But hey, we got to 32 reviews!**

**I really really want to thank Lisa, my 30th reviewer, and also Luz and Brenda, who were my 31st and 32nd reviewers!  
**

**I'd also like to thank JaynayOkay14. You're reviews made me smile so much! You're right , Ryan isn't good enough for Maura, and she'll find that out soon enough (not in this chapter though).**

**

* * *

**

Addison's P.O.V.

I cried, but this time, it was on Justin's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, baby! I regret that night more than ever! We should've never had that stupid party!"

"Oh God," Justin groaned, "Should we tell Ryan?"

"I think . . . maybe we should wait. Make sure it's his." I said.

"Well . . . the thing is Addison, that could take a while. And I'm pretty sure Ryan would notice in a few months."

"That's not what I mean. Justin you need to try to remember. Think back. If one of you used a condom, then we have our answer, if not . . . well, we will have to tell Ryan eventually. And then, we'll wait until we can find out." I sighed. I didn't know what I would do if the baby was Ryan's. I wouldn't get an abortion, but . . . maybe I would give it up for adoption. I was definitely keeping it if it was Justin's, but I wasn't sure I would feel the same way if it wasn't.

"What will you do if it's Ryan's?" asked Justin.

"I was just thinking about that. I don't know. It depends on when we find out. If you remember using a condom or something, then I may give it up for adoption, but if it takes us longer to find out, then . . . maybe Ryan could take care of it. I don't think I want to raise his baby. At least not now. I'm sure I'll love the baby anyway . . . but I won't love the father. I really don't know what my feelings will be. I'm not ready to be a mother, I can't think this through right at my age."

"What if it's mine?"

"I'm keeping it."

"Do you think . . . if it's Ryan's . . . and we find out soon enough, will you get an abortion?"

"No."

"Oh."

"What? Do you want me to kill it? There is this human being living inside me Justin! It may not even be a person yet, but it will be! And I'm not going to take that away from it! Whether it's your baby or not I _will. Not. Kill it_."

"Sorry." Justin mumbled.

"What really disgusts me is if it's Ryan's baby you want me to kill it! I may not love Ryan, I may not even like Ryan that much, but if he's the father of my baby, that's not going to make me want to kill it any more than if it was yours! So you think 'oh, it's not mine, go ahead and kill the thing'? Is that what you think Justin? Is it?"

"No. I'm sorry, I was just . . . talking. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"You know what? Even if it is Ryan's, I'm keeping it! I'm not going to give this baby away to some random family! It's my baby, and I don't want it to grow up thinking that its mother doesn't love it, or didn't want it! I may not love the father, but I love it! I know I will!"

"I'm sorry Addison. Calm down. We don't even know if it is Ryan's."

I sniffed, realizing that I was crying again, "You're right. I'm sorry. I just can't kill this baby."

"I know. I understand. But there is one thing I want to know. Are we going to tell your mom?"

I sighed. Believe it or not, I hadn't even thought about that yet. What was I going to do? She was already mad at me, and I didn't want to give her more of a reason to send me back to my stupid hometown. I really hated Eureka. It was my past. And my past held so many bad memories. Not to mention it wouldn't help me get away from Bryant. He had followed me to Atlanta, but if I was living in the same town as him . . .

"No."

"What?" Justin raised an eyebrow, "Won't she notice when you like get all big and then like, give birth? Or are you hoping she'll overlook all that?"

I shrugged, "Well, you asked." Then I sighed, "Look, I just don't want to tell her now. I realize that she'll find out eventually . . . I'm just hoping to postpone that for as long as I can. Plus I want this to feel real before I tell her. I just feel like this is all some sick nightmare right now."

"I guess I know what you mean. I mean . . . it would be one thing if I was someone everyone expects to get a girl pregnant at sixteen. But I'm not. I'm supposed to be pure, waiting until marriage, all that. And just thinking of what it must be like for you . . . well, I love my fans, I really do, but I get the feeling they won't be totally understanding. Some of them are just a little too loyal. They won't find fault with anything. As far as some of them will be concerned, you probably raped me. What they'll do to you . . . oh god, I can't even begin to imagine."

I sighed, "I don't care, Justin. The only people whose approval I want is my friends," I glanced at Maura and Caitlin, "my family," I looked up into Justin's beautiful brown eyes, "and you." I kissed Justin. Not our usual passionate, full-on make outs. This one was sweet, innocent. And perfect. This was all I needed right now. I wanted to just say here forever, in his arms, against his lips. I would've if I could've.

A lone tear trickled down Justin's cheek. I pulled away. "You're crying."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just . . . you're all I ever will need in this world . . ."

"I feel the same way about you." I told him.

"Yeah . . . you're all I ever will need in this world . . . and I let you walk away from me. No, I pushed you away. I didn't just push, I shoved you, hard. I hurt you. I was so stupid. I jumped to conclusions, I was hurt, and it made me think back to every time you had ever acted selfish toward me, or walked all over me. But now I realize . . . some of that was me. I practically lied down at you feet and asked you to walk on me. But what I also realized . . . all of that was in the beginning. I'm different now. You're different now. We're bigger, more mature."

"I was a player when I was little, but I'm bigger, you're bigger," I sang softly, smiling.

"Yeah. We've grown so much. You've learned to be more selfless, and I've learned to not be so quick to jump to anything you might possibly want. And we're better that way. So I feel so sorry, and so stupid for sending away the best thing in my life that's ever happened to me. We're made for each other, Addison. If I'm ever stupid enough to tell you to get out of my life again, don't listen, okay?"

"I won't." I said, smiling to myself. He still loved me. He always would. There wasn't the slightest question in it. We belonged together.

"Good," he said, grinning. I nearly gasped at that breathtaking, adorable grin. I hadn't seen it in days. He was happy. I was pregnant, our life was a mess, but he was happy. Because we were together, and he knew that we wouldn't ever stop loving each other.

Suddenly, Maura's phone rang, "Mom? . . . yeah, I'm fine mom . . . no I—mom, calm down! Jesus Christ mom, I left a note! No, I'm not having sex! Like I said _in the note_, there was an emergency! No, mom . . . I can't tell you! W-what? No, no, of course I'm not pregnant!" Maura gave me a sideways glance, as if to say _but Addison is_. "Seriously mom, did you even read the note? Listen, we came back from Atlanta early anyway! Can't we just stay for a few more days?"

I rolled my eyes. Maura's parents had always been super strict, but I was not in the mood to listen to them bicker. I rested my head on Justin's shoulder, not to cry this time, but to sleep. It had been a long day. I attempted suicide, found out I was pregnant, got on a flight to Atlanta, told Justin I was pregnant, and here I was now. And I was exhausted.

I was woken up later by Justin's sudden movement. He had suddenly jolted up on the couch, and was staring blank faced at nothing in particular.

I waved my hand in front of his face, "Justin? Hello?"

He turned to me, his face a mix of relief and horror.

"Justin, what is it?"

"I had . . . kind of like a . . . vision from the night of the party."

"And?"

"I know who the father is."

"Well? Who is it?"

* * *

**And if you're cussing out your computer right now, then that's a good thing :)**

**I meant to keep you hanging for just one more chapter. Judging by Justin's reaction, the possibilities are 50/50, so it's not to obvious Think about it: a mix of relief and horror. **

**If it's his, then he would be relieved because it's not Ryan's baby, but horrified because . . . well like TaylorLautnerLover1 put it, "it wouldn't ruin Ryan's entire life/career if it was his, but it would if it is Justin's"**

**And if it's Ryan's, he would be relieved, because he wouldn't be having a kid, and ruining his career at 16, but horrified, because . . . well, because it would be Ryan's baby.**

**Anyway, I'll try to get up another chapter this weekend!**

**Plz Review!**

**xoxo,**

**NinjaDinosaurGirl :)  
**


	24. Telling Ryan

**Okay so don't worry, I'm not going to keep you waiting for another chapter.**

**It's kind of interesting that so many people want the baby to be Ryan's. You guys are right though, it would be way more dramatic.**

**Well, whether it's Ryan's or not, they're still going to tell him about the baby in this chapter. And Maura's going to figure out that she can do way better.**

**Anyway, I know you're dying to figure out who the father is, so I wont make this author's note too long. **

**

* * *

**

"Oh God . . ."

"Justin, who's is it?" I shrieked desperately.

"I . . . I remember using a condom."

"Oh my God. Oh God, Justin, are you sure?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No . . . Oh God, are you sure it's Ryan's? I mean, the condom could've broken, it could be your baby still, right?"

"Addison, give it up. Stop trying to make up scenarios where it's not Ryan's, because it is."

"Oh my God!" I said, taking his reaction, "You're relieved, aren't you? You're relieved, since it's not _your_ baby, and it's not going to ruin your _precious_ reputation, aren't you?"

Justin looked taken aback, "What? No, of course not! My girlfriend is _fucking pregnant_ with my best friend's _fucking baby_, and you think I'm _relieved_?"

I smirked, "Why wouldn't you be? After all, Justin Bieber would _never_ knock up a girl, would he? He's just so _fucking_ pure, isn't he?"

"Addison, if you honestly think that's what I'm worrying about right now, then you can just—"

"SHUT THE _HELL_ UP!" Justin and I turned in shock to look at Caitlin. "What is _wrong_ with you two? Y'all both agreed that all you needed was each other, didn't you?" she turned to me, "Addison, you're pregnant. The last thing you need to be doing right now is pushing away the people you love!" she turned to Justin, "And Justin, seriously, you need to be a little more understanding. Don't you think Addison has a right to be just a little stressed out right now?" she looked at the both of us expectantly, "Now come on. Hug."

Justin pulled me into his arms, "I'm sorry, Addison."

"No, I am. I shouldn't've jumped to conclusions."

"And I shouldn't have overreacted. Am I forgiven?"

I laughed, "Of course."

He suddenly pulled away from our hug, "We need to tell Ryan."

"Now?"

"Um, yeah, of course now. When else are we going to tell him?" _Good point_, I thought, disappointed.

"It's just, I have no idea how to tell him."

Justin shrugged, "The same way you told me."

"What, you mean walk in on him with a half naked girl, scream 'I'm pregnant' and run off?" I joked. Caitlin winced ever so slightly.

He laughed too, "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

_More like the way I had told Justin than I had expected_, I thought. Except this girl was a little more than half naked.

Standing before me was a shirtless Ryan, leaning on the doorway to his hotel room. Leaning on _him_, was a tall, tan girl with long, dark brown hair. She was completely naked except for a lacy red thong and matching bra that just barely covered her gigantic tits.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan spat.

Maura answered him. Yes, Maura. She had come with us for moral support. And now she was looking at this naked girl who was all over Ryan. "She needs to tell you something!" she jabbed her thumb in my direction.

Suddenly the girl spoke. To Justin. "OhmyGawd, are you Justin Bieber? Hi, I'm—"

"Easy there, slut, you've stolen enough boyfriends!" Maura interrupted.

"Wait . . . what?" asked the girl. She seemed kind of ditzy. I didn't even know there was such a thing as a dumb brunette.

"Uhhh . . . babe, go back into the hotel room. I'll handle this."

"Okay-aaay!" she sing-songed. "Bye, Justin! It was nice meeting you!" she giggled and skipped back into Ryan's room.

We just sort of stared for a minute. Maura was the first to speak, "Who the hell was that?"

"Her name's Tia-something. Or Mia-something. I think she's staying on the floor below me."

Suddenly, Tia/Mia-something's phone rang. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Lea, where are you?" asked a voice coming from her phone.

"Lea, that's it!" Ryan exclaimed loudly.

"Um, who is that?" asked Lea-something's mom.

"Oops!" giggled Lea-something. "I put it on speaker phone! Silly me! But seriously mom, chill out, it's just Ryan!"

"Who is Ryan?"

"That boy I met at the vending machine 10 minutes ago! Duh!" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "He's friends with _Justin Bieber_!"

"OMG, no way," Lea-something's mom deadpanned. "Get down to the hotel room now!"

"Okee-dokee!" she sing-songed. "Bye Justin! I'll see you around!"

"Like hell you will!" I spat.

"Whatevs!" she skipped out the door.

"Ummm . . . Lea . . . you should probably get your clothes." Ryan suggested.

"Oh right!" she grabbed her bundle clothes lying on the floor and skipped out without putting them on.

"She's a keeper," Maura said sarcastically, watching the naked girl walk through the hotel hallway.

"I know you're mad, don't cover it up." Said Ryan.

"Okay. Fine. I won't. What the HELL were you doing cheating on me with that brainless slut?"

"Whoa, wait a second! Cheating? Who do you think you are, my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Maura shrieked, "That is _exactly_ who I think I am! We fucking slept together!"

"Hey Maura, ever heard of 'friends with benefits'?"

Maura responded to that by slapping him across the face, "I gave you _everything_!"

She was crying. Maura never cries. Ever. Especially in front of people. I think the last time I saw her cry was in fourth grade when her dog died. And here she was, crying over a guy she met less than a week ago.

"Maura . . . we should go." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" she insisted, "You need to tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Ryan asked, a note of panic in his voice.

"She's pregnant." Maura said, nodding her head toward me.

"Oh," Ryan looked a little relieved, "Is that all?"

"There's more," Maura continued, "It's yours."

"_What?_" he looked panicked for a split second, then in an instant became calm again, "So what?"

"What do you mean, 'So what?'" I asked. "I'm pregnant with your baby!"

"I don't care whose it is. I'm not your boyfriend. It's not my responsibility."

"I can't believe you!" Maura shrieked, "She's pregnant with your baby, and you don't even care! You are going to have a child! You're going to be a father! But you don't care about that, do you? You know what? You're right. We aren't dating. I can do way better than you!" Maura slammed the door in his face, and ran off crying.

* * *

**So, there you have it, it's Ryan's baby!**

**Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! I'll try to get the next one up as fast as fast as i can.**

**Also, I'm on twitter! Follow me Pheebzisaninja if you have a twitter and I'll be sure to follow you back!**

**And for those of you who think that the baby being Ryan's is going to make the story too complicated, don't worry, because I still have a few twists up my sleeve!**

**xoxoxo**

**NinjaDinosaurGirl  
**


	25. All Better

**I was so happy to get so many reviews for the last chapter!**

**And speaking of that, I forgot to thank my reviewers last chapter, so I'll thank all the reviewers from the last chapter and this one!**

**Thank you to Brenda, Luz, JanayOkay14, and mark95. you guys are what keeps me going! I had seriously considered stopping this story several times before you guys started reviewing!**

**Okay, well here' the next chapter! It's a little longer than the other ones, but I think I owe it to you for the super late chapter! I had a case of writer's block for a little while, plus my internet was out for a few days.**

**Anyway, there's going to be one last twist at the end of the chapter that's going to make everything all better!**

**Justin's P.O.V.**

It was awkward seeing Maura cry. I'd never really thought of Maura as an emotional person. I had definitely never expected her to be crying over some douche bag like Ryan. Especially when she couldn't sympathize with Addison crying over an at least somewhat decent (I don't want to brag about myself, because I'm sure I'm not the best guy in the world, but I should hope I at least treat a girl better than Ryan does) guy like me.

Since Maura and Addison no longer had hotel rooms, we were trying to work out where they were staying that night. I guess they could've booked new rooms, with Addison being who she was, but Maura did not want to be in the same hotel as Ryan, and Addison insisted that if she was going to stay at a hotel, it had to be that one, since it was so close to my house. Overall though, I think the two of them just weren't in the mood to spend the night in a hotel room. Caitlin had offered to let Maura sleep over at her house.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked Caitlin for the billionth time.

"Yeah, it's totally cool." Caitlin insisted once again.

"You sure you don't have any plans?"

"No I'm . . . oh shit, Becca!" Caitlin quickly whipped out her phone, "Hey Becca? Yeah, I'm really sorry, but you can't sleep over tonight. Yeah, I know, it sucks, but I have a friend visiting from L.A. and she just recently went through . . . um, well, a really bad breakup and I don't think . . . well, yeah, why . . . Caroline said she asked you and you said you didn't want to go! What, so the three of us were supposed to just skip the whole party that Addison had been planning for a month just because you didn't feel like going? What? No, we didn't go to that party just to get wasted, why would you think that? I didn't even drink! Peyton had like, one can of beer, maybe one and a half! Well . . . yeah Caroline did get . . . okay, I'm not her frickin' babysitter, what was I supposed to do? You want me to follow her around the whole time? Look, she had sex with that guy, she got that tattoo, I didn't have anything to do with it! If you're so eager not to find fault with anything she does, if you're so eager to blame it all on me, why don't you sleep over with her . . . oh, so now it's my fault she's grounded? Well, I'm sorry, it's not my fault her mom found out about that tattoo, if she's going to wear that low-cut of a top out in public, her mother would've probably grounded her even if she didn't have that tattoo! Fine!" Caitlin hung up. "Shit, now Becca's mad at me."

"I'm sorry Caitlin, I can stay somewhere else!" Maura apologized.

"No, it's not your fault; she's just being an ass."

"So, I guess the two of you can stay with Caitlin then?" I asked.

"No, I think just Maura. I don't want to take up too much space."

"Are you sure?" I asked, " Caitlin's house is really big."

"I'm sure, Justin!" Addison snapped. Then she whispered, "I was kind of hoping that I could stay with you."

"Oh . . ." I blushed, feeling like an idiot. "Well . . . I don't have much of a problem with that."

"You sure? Will Pattie . . ."

"She's out of town. She left yesterday."

"Why?" Addison asked.

"I have no idea."

Addison laughed, "Why doesn't Pattie ever tell you anything?"

"Oh, she tells me stuff. She blabbed for an hour about how she was so excited about whatever. I just never listen to her."

"She's at a high school reunion. My mom told me." Caitlin informed us.

"Well at least someone around here listens."

"Yeah, yeah, Caitlin's great, now where are you going to . . . actually sleep?"

"You're suggesting in your bed, am I right?"

"Well . . . yeah."

"Well the answer is yes, I was hoping for that too, but let's get one thing straight: we're _only _sleeping. Nothing more."

"Of course. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"No Justin. That's not what I'm saying. No sex. Under any circumstances. Got it?"

I sighed, "Fine."

"And if one of us gets too turned on—I included—the other one has to stop it, okay?"

"Okay." I huffed.

Addison kissed me on the cheek, "Good boy."

I felt my anticipation growing as night fell upon us. I lay anxiously in my bed as she showered. I knew nothing was going to happen . . . I just couldn't help but feel excited.

I heard the water stop running. "Hey Justin? I usually sleep in only my underwear . . . is that okay?"

"Ummm . . ." _Okay? Hell yeah it's okay! Ya know what else would be okay? How about you sleep totally naked? That would be okay too. In fact, why don't we actually sleep together, not just sleep in the same bed, but actually have sex? That would also be okay!_ "Yeah, that's fine."

"Cool." She stepped out of the bathroom and my breath caught. For a second I really and truly doubted that she didn't really want to have sex. I mean, why would you wear a thong and a lacy bra that showed that much cleavage if you didn't want someone to fuck you? Then I remembered that all bras show cleavage, all of her underwear was like that, and that those were actually the least sexy pieces of all her undergarments. I mean, the weren't super lacy, and it's not like they were zebra stripes or some sexy color like red or black. They were cream colored. Just cream colored. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't still look pretty damn fuckable. "Try not to get too turned on, okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, okay."

We just lay in silence for a few seconds until Addison said, "I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Ryan's baby." And she started crying again. I didn't say anything. Something told me that she didn't need me to. She just needed me to be there.

When the sobs stopped, I knew she was asleep. But she still wasn't relaxed. She still needed me. Every time I moved she would gasp or whimper in her sleep. I got up to go in the bathroom (let's just say I lied about not getting to turned on. I have a huge collection of playboys hidden behind the toilet. One of the many reasons I was so creeped out when I heard the rumor about my mom) and when I came back she was crying hysterically.

I rushed over to her, "Babe, are you okay? What's wrong?"

She sobbed "There you are! I woke up and I couldn't . . . I didn't . . . oh Justin!" she wrapped her arms around me and pressed her lips against mine. I fell onto the bed, taking her with me. My hands moved down her body, and I started to take off her cream colored panties. Her hand clamped down on mine, stopping me. "No Justin . . . we can't."

"Why not?"

"Justin . . . this is wrong . . . I know we've done it before . . . but it's still not right. I don't want to be like this anymore. When I met up with Bryant, he said some things to me . . . and I know that he's a selfish lying jerk, but he had a point . . . and then my mom . . . she found out about the party, and that I wasn't a virgin—"

"Wait, what?"

"Long story. But, see, she was just so disappointed. And I realized that I wasn't the girl I used to be. The girl you fell in love with was slightly shallow, and maybe let fame go to her head just a little too much . . . but that girl never would've been pregnant at sixteen. I need to get back to the old Addison. The Addison you fell in love with, but better. Something changed that first night. I somehow thought . . . well, just, I felt so naughty, but I just loved it. Way too much. And I wanted more. So much that I've turned into the kind of girl who can't go ten seconds without sex and who stays out partying all night. Let's face it, I've kind of turned into Ke$ha." She laughed just a little. "But I don't want to be Ke$ha. I just want to be Addison. Just Addison."

I spent the rest of the night with Just Addison in my arms.

* * *

I woke up to the doorbell ringing. I got out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake Addison. I was a little worried about leaving her, but I had a feeling after our chat last night, she wouldn't be as needy. Don't get me wrong, she's pretty cute when she's needy, but I was so worried about her that I couldn't enjoy the cuteness.

"Hey, why are you guys here so early?" I asked Caitlin and Maura, opening the door.

"Justin, it's eleven." Maura said, rolling her eyes.

"Can we come in?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure. Addison's still asleep."

We talked for a while, until my phone rang. It was Ryan. Like I was seriously answering that. But when it rang again and again and again, I figured what the hell?

"What the hell do you want?' I snapped.

"Look, Justin, dude, I get that you're probably mad at me right now, but—"

"Understatement of the fuckin' year!"

"Listen, just hear me out!"

"Hear you out? You knock up my girlfriend, don't even care, and I'm supposed to fuckin' _hear you out_? Are you on drugs?"

"I'm really sorry about all that, and my reaction was totally out of line. It hadn't really sunk in yet . . . and to be honest I was sort of panicking. I don't know, last night I was brushing my teeth and it just sort of hit me. And I knew I had to make this right.

"As fucking touching as that is, Ryan, I honestly don't give a—"

"Shut the hell up Bieber! I just need to ask one fucking question!"

"Fine! Go ahead asshole!"

"Is. She. Keeping it?" he hissed.

I thought about saying no, just to torture him a little more, but that would be just plain cruel, especially considering how the dude was so against abortion. I sighed, "Yes." And hung up.

"Hey, is everything okay out here, I heard yelling." I looked up. Addison was awake and dressed, and actually looked pretty nice, considering how upset she'd been lately.

I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Everything's fine baby."

"Okay, cool. I'm going to go to bathroom. Be right back."

"Kay babe." I sat down on the couch. "So . . . is she cool with being pregnant now?" I asked Maura, "She sure seemed alright just now."

"No. Addison's really good at hiding her own feelings for other people's sake. I've known her long enough that I can tell when she's doing it. She's still really upset; she just doesn't want you to worry about her."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

Suddenly I heard a scream from the bathroom. I jumped up, "Addison? What is it?"

She emerged from the bathroom with a look of complete look of shock on her face.

"Adds, baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." It took a moment for her to compose herself enough to say more than that. "I just got my period."

* * *

** DundunDUUUN! This is the part where you scream _WTF!_**

**Anyway, we only have about three chapters left *tear* but it's okay, because then I can start writing the sequel!**

**_WHAT?_**

**Yes people, sequel. And it gets better. I'm adding some new characters to the sequel! **

**Some will be Justin's friends like Christian and Chaz, since they weren't in this story that much, but others will be completely new characters that I'm making up, and guess what?**

**I want YOU, my reviewers, to be the new characters! The new characters will be people like Addison's old best friend, people who Addison used to go to school with, etc. Also, I need someone to be Chaz's girlfriend.**

**So if you want to be in the sequel send me a message or a review about it. **

**I just need to know your first name (if you want me to use your last name I will, but if you don't want random people on the internet to know your last name, I can just make one up.) And a BASIC description of what you look like. Hair color, eye color, etc.**

**Love y'all!**

**-NinjaDinosaurGirl**


	26. Teenage Dream

**Okay, so after this, only two more chapters! The chapter after this is going to be relatively short, and the last chapter is an epilogue.**

**That's pretty much all I have to say for this chapter.**

* * *

**Addison's P.O.V.**

I'm not going to lie; I really didn't want to have a kid.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't even consider abortion for a second; mainly I wished I wasn't pregnant in the first place. I thought that maybe I would feel different when I actually had the kid, but for now, I would've given anything to never have gotten pregnant.

So when I saw that little red dot in my panties . . .

And now I guessed that the shocked look on Justin's face was a mirror image of the look on mine.

We both didn't say anything for a minute. I looked down, "I guess it must've been a false positive."

Suddenly I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. I jumped into Justin's arms. "I'm not pregnant!" I squealed.

The shock finally wore off and Justin grinned, "Oh Addison . . . you're sure, right?"

"Last time I checked people didn't get their period when they're pregnant but if you want, we can take another test."

Okay, so we were like, 99% sure I wasn't prego. But for some reason, we had to erase that one percent of doubt. We turned and looked at Maura, "Fine." She grumbled.

She came back with like, four tests. After peeing on every single one of them, I definitely was not pregnant. Two had little minus signs. One said "negative". And the final one said "not pregnant".

Justin looked at me, "Would it be appropriate to celebrate? Or do you think that wouldn't be right?"

I sighed, "Well, it's definitely something to be happy about. But something simple. Dinner. Tomorrow. No big 'I'm not pregnant!' party or anything. That _would_ be weird. But let's just take it easy tonight. This has been kind of a stressful week. Can we just let this whole thing sink in?"

"Sure. I can understand that."

* * *

"Addison! Get up!"

"Huh? What is it?"

Justin looked panicked. "My mom's coming home. She and Scooter want to have a 'talk' with us."

"Oh my God. Why?"

"I don't fucking know okay!"

"Hey!" I snapped, "I know your worried, but you don't have to take it out on me, okay?"

"I'm sorry. It's just . . . what if they found out?"

"About . . . what? The party? The sex? Justin, there are a lot of things they could've found out about us that they wouldn't be too pleased with."

"You're right. I'm probably just freaking out over nothing. There's no way they could've—oh shit! What was that you said last night about your mom?"

"Oh God . . . you don't think she told Pattie, do you? No, she wouldn't! Well . . . actually, she might've. Oh God!"

"What's going on?" Maura asked as we entered the living room.

We filled her and Caitlin in on everything.

"Okay," Maura thought, "Well . . . there is a possibility that your mom could've told Pattie . . . but it doesn't seem very likely. I mean, c'mon, why would she do that? And then, why would Scooter want to talk to you?"

"Your right," Justin nodded, "Scooter wouldn't want to talk to us unless that information leaked or something and I kinda doubt—"

"Oh shit, Miley!"

Justin and I looked up at Maura, "What about Miley?" I asked, "Maura what are you talking about?"

"Well . . . the other day, when I was buying your pregnancy test . . . Miley saw me there. She assumed correctly that the test was for you. She threatened to tell, but I had taken a picture of her getting condoms."

"Oh my God." I finally understood. When Maura sent me that photo, I was a little confused at first, but after that, I obviously had other things on my mind, and had completely forgotten about it. "But wait . . . why would she tell if you had something way worse on her? I mean, you had photographic evidence. All she had was a hunch."

"But . . . what if someone leaked the photo?"

"Wait," Justin interjected, "Maura, you didn't send the photo to anyone else, did you?"

Maura nodded, "Jeanette McCurdy."

"Oh shit!" I whined, "Let's call her and ask if she leaked it!"

"Addison, we need to be there right now! We don't have time!" Justin insisted.

"I'll call her for you!" Maura asked. "I'll text you when she answers!"

"Thanks Maura."

"Do y'all want to take my car?" Caitlin asked. "It's faster."

"Sure! Thanks Caitlin!" we jumped in Caitlin's convertible and drove off.

"Sooo . . . what should we tell them?" I asked.

Justin shrugged, "Simple. You were raped."

I rolled my eyes, "Justin, we've talked about this. You can't just get away anything by pretending you were raped. Rape doesn't solve everything."

"Well, what are we supposed to tell them?"

"The truth." I knew we had to. We lived in a world of lies, and I wanted to get out. I wasn't going to lie anymore. If they didn't ask, I wouldn't tell them, but I wasn't going to deny what happened. I wasn't going to lie anymore. I wasn't going to do anything worth lying about. My virginity was gone, yes, but I would wait until marriage to do it again. If I did, it would just lead to more lies. I wasn't going to lie anymore.

"You're crazy, Miller."

"Oh so I'm 'Miller' now?" I asked, nudging him playfully.

"Nope. You're Addison. My Addison." He smiled, and then the worst thing that could've happened at that moment happened.

The car stopped. We were there. I got out, constantly repeating to myself _I wasn't going to lie anymore, I wasn't going to lie anymore, I wasn't going to lie anymore._

Suddenly, my phone beeped. "One new text message". Maura.

She didn't leak it.

I was about to show the text to Justin, when I heard Pattie's voice. "Justin. _Addison_. Please come in." We followed Pattie into Scooter's office.

"Well," Pattie began, "Before we break the news to you, Addison, I just want to know that you are a responsible girl and that you would never do anything with my son that—"

"She was raped!" Justin blurted.

"Excuse me?" Pattie raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" I quickly responded, silencing Justin with a glare.

"So like I was saying . . ." Pattie eyed us suspiciously, "Addison, you would never do anything with my son that you would regret later, right?"

"Pattie, if you're implying what I think you're implying," I said slowly, trying to keep my words truthful, "I'll have you know that I am waiting until marriage."

"Pattie, can we just cut to the chase?" Scooter asked, vaguely irritated. "Addison, I've talked to your manager, and you're going on tour with Justin."

"Are you serious?" I squealed, "That's amazing!"

"You'll be opening up for Justin," Pattie explained, "and you two will be sharing a bus. Now, I don't want you two to be doing anything that I wouldn't approve of, okay? Especially sex."

Justin rolled his eyes, "Relax mom, I share a bus with Jessica and Jasmine, and you never lecture them."

"They are not you're girlfriend."

"Wait, hold on," I interrupted, "what about work?"

"Well," Scooter began, "You finished filming for the third season a week and a half ago, right?" the tour is six months long, and we leave in a week, so you'll be back just in time to start filming the fourth season."

"You can go now." Pattie told us.

"Thank you." I said getting up.

We got back into Caitlin's convertible and turned on the radio. "Our Song" by Taylor Swift came on.

"You know," I mused as the song ended, "We don't have a song."

"Oh God, you don't want this to be our song do you? That would be really cheesy."

"I like cheesy. But no, this shouldn't be our song. It doesn't describe us at all." Suddenly the familiar music of "Teenage Dream" came on. "Oh! I love this song! This should be our song."

"Why?"

I smiled, "Because it describes word for word, the way you make me feel." I started to sing along, "You think I'm pretty without any makeup on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. You finally get me so I let my walls come down."

"Okay, I get it." Justin smiled. "This is our song."

"Our song." I agreed.

* * *

**Okay, so, yay! I love the song "Teenage Dream", and I had to make this Addison and Justin's song. Katy Perry is my second favorite singer after Justin.**

**Anyway, speaking of Katy Perry, I'm working on a new story called _One of the Boys_, based on her song. It should be up after I finish _Starlets_!**

**Oh, and BTW, I don't know if Caitlin actually has a convertible, I just always pictured the above scene taking place in a convertible.**

**Any way, PAYCE!**

**x  
****NDG**


	27. Goodbye Summer

**I am sincerely sorry for the late update!**

**Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter, since you had to wait so long for it.**

**I'll try to get the next one up faster.**

* * *

I walked back into Justin's house to collect my things so Pattie wouldn't know I had been there. As far as she knew, I hadn't even left Atlanta in the first place. Caitlin was letting me stay at her place until I decided to fly back to L.A.

Thank God summer was finally over. A lot of kids from my old school in Eureka had summer homes in L.A. and I was getting sick of bumping into them everywhere. The girls who had snickered behind my back before I moved were now under the delusion that we had been besties, and my vicious enemies from middle school were now stalking me, dying to snap a picture that would ruin my rep and earn them a quick buck. Once I had even passed Madeline Abbott's house. I had been driving to this cool new coffee shop that Maura had told me about when my phone rang. I had pulled over by a little pink beach house to answer it, and then I looked up and saw Madeline standing on the balcony of the pink house, staring intently at the car like she could see right through the tinted windows. Then I realized that the windows were rolled down. That ringing phone? That was the first call I got from Bryant. And looking back on it, I have a feeling—no, I'm sure—that she knew. She knew what was going on. She knew that Bryant had been trying to contact me. I looked at her, accidentally making eye contact, saw that oddly mysterious look of knowing, although at the time I didn't know what she knew, and rolled the windows up and sped away. What did she do? She simply tucked a strand of beach blonde hair behind her ear and smirked. It scared me in a strange way that I didn't understand, but regardless, I had never been more creeped out in my life. I never drove by that neighborhood again.

"Hey Addison! Are you ready?" Caitlin called, "Pattie's going to be here any second!"

"Yeah, hold on!" I dashed out of Justin's bedroom, lugging my bags with me.

"Here, I'll take some of those!" Caitlin offered, grabbing one of my bags, "Just hurry!"

We shoved my bags into the trunk of her car, so that if Pattie were to drive up right this second she wouldn't be able to see them.

I dashed back inside the house, "Bye, babe!" I said to Justin, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Dinner. Tonight. We need to celebrate the tour!"

"Okay, sounds good," he nodded, "How about Olive Garden?"

"I was thinking more Red Lobster. I'll text you, okay?"

There was a honk, "Addison! Hurry up!"

"God, Caitlin, I'm coming!" I said, rolling my eyes. "See you tonight." I kissed him one last time. "Bye Justin!"

I hopped in the backseat of Caitlin's car, "Took you long enough." Maura muttered.

"Shut up."

* * *

"What are you going to wear?" Caitlin sighed. Dinner was in a few hours, and I had just gotten out of the shower, and still had no idea what I would be wearing.

"I have no idea! Oh God, what if I'm not ready in time?"

"You guys are insane!" I heard Christian say from outside the door, "It's four thirty!"

"What?" I shrieked, "That means I only have two and a half hours to get ready!"

"So?"

"So?" Caitlin groaned, exasperated, "She still has to get dressed, put on makeup, blow dry her hair—"

"Actually," I interrupted, "I'm going to skip blow drying my hair." I remember Justin once telling me how he liked the way it looked when it dried naturally.

"Okay." Caitlin shrugged in a "hey, it's your funeral" kind of way. I just rolled my eyes.

"Can I go?" Christian asked.

"No!" Caitlin snapped, "Since Maura is refusing to help, you have to help Addison get ready!"

"Well then, will you let me in?"

"No! She's not dressed!"

"Caitlin," I sighed, putting on my underwear under my towel, "Just let him in. It's not a big deal."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "Don't rape her or anything." She said sternly to Christian.

"Um, okay."

"Cool. I'm going to go get some cute necklaces from my room. I think some of them would look good on you."

"Okay . . ." Christian muttered awkwardly.

"Don't stare!" I snapped.

"Sorry." he mumbled, staring at the ground. "So, like, are you going to borrow something from caitlin to wear, or what?"

"Nope. I have some nice dresses in my suitcase."

"Really? What did you think you would be doing here?"

"I like to come prepared—stop staring!"

"Sorry."

"Let's see . . . oh my God, this is perfect!"

It was a great idea, if I do say so myself. Two hours later, I was standing in front of a mirror, wearing an outfit that was sort of a representation of me and Justin's relationship. I was wearing the dress I had worn on our first date. The necklace and earrings that he had given me for our one month anniversary. The shoes that I had been wearing the night we first had sex. My hair was tied up in a bun, and there was a large clip with a rhinestone J. On our first date, he took me to dinner. I hadn't meant to fall for him. It was just a date. I wasn't even too thrilled about going on it, but he won me over with is charms, and gentlemen behavior. He asked me to be his girlfriend. He told me he cared about me and wanted to be with me. I told him I wanted to be with him too. After dinner, he took me to a small jewelry store. He told me I could buy anything I wanted; he would pay for it. I saw the hair pin and told him that the rhinestone J was the only thing I wanted. I told him that I really liked him, and that I had been hurt before, and if he gained my trust and betrayed it, I didn't think I could handle that. I asked him if he was ready to deal with everything that came with being my boyfriend. He told me that he was. Then I told him that whenever I wore this hair pin I would think of him. Cheesy, I know, but I liked cheesy things, and besides, I knew Justin would be happy to see me wearing it.

"Addison! He's here!" Caitlin squealed with enthusiasm.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror one last time. Every piece worked perfectly together. I was never big on superstitions, always letting the emails and texts warning me to forward them to ten people or else a demon will come to take my soul in the night rot in my deleted folder, and I wasn't one to see signs where there were none. But tonight, seeing how each individual accessory and article of clothing that had never been worn together before somehow fit perfectly together seemed to be a sign that Justin and I were a perfect fit. Our relationship wasn't perfect of course, and following the events of the last two months I'd be crazy to think it was, but we were perfect together. The way my silver colored sandals seemed to complement the dark blue, off-the-shoulder, slightly-above-the-knee dress, and how that dress went perfect with silver necklace and earring set, that contain several pearls and large teardrop shaped rhinestones, and the way that rhinestone J pin seemed to tie the outfit together seemed to symbolize that Justin and I were meant to be.

"I'm coming!" I called, "I'll be right down!" I bounded down the stairs and rushed into Justin's arms, "Hey baby!"

He stared at me in awe, "Wow," he breathed, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you handsome!" I giggled, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm serious. I have never seen you looking more beautiful than you do now. You're gorgeous baby." He took my head in his hands, "You know I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I blushed, "More than anything."

Justin looked over my shoulder at Caitlin and Christian, who were looking at us like they were watching a sappy romantic comedy, i.e. Caitlin had that "awww" face on, and Christian looked half bored, half confused.

"Umm, we should get going. Bye you guys." Justin opened the door to the range rover like a gentleman.

"You know, I really am a natural blonde."

"Huh?" Justin looked at me questioningly.

"I know it's random, but I just thought you should know. I died my hair brown in middle school. Everyone in California has blonde hair; I just wanted to be different. It was stupid, looking back on it, but it was who I was back then. I stopped dyeing it brown for the show."

"I don't think it's stupid. I think it's cute."

I smiled.

The night could not have been more perfect. Justin would not stop telling me how beautiful I looked, how my eyes sparkled, how my hair looked perfect, how much he loved my dress, how he thought it was so sweet that I was wearing the earrings and necklace that he got me, and how cute I looked when I blushed, which I did after each complement.

I hardly paid any attention to the food. I was fully focused on Justin. We walked out of the restaurant, and I looked up at the stars, into what would probably the last warm summer night in a while.

"Goodbye, summer." I whispered.

* * *

**The new chapter will be up soon! **

**And then, I should be posting my new story, _One of the Boys_ soon, kay? Be sure to read it!**

**xoxoxoxo!**

**NDG aka Phoebe!**


End file.
